Shipwrecked
by RodzK
Summary: Soring was his favorite past time. But when Hiccup stumbles upon a shipwreck he jumps into action to save a certain Scottish princess... Join Hiccup and Merida as their two worlds collide in this epic tale about love, war and lots and lots of dragons! This is my first time posting so the rating may be a bit more stringent than necessary. Enjoy!
1. Shipwrecked

Shipwrecked (Chapter 1)  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Dreamworks How to Train your Dragon nor Pixars Brave. But if I did this story would be the next thing on the screen. Special thanks to my wonderful editor.  
A Merida/ Hiccup pairing happening sometime before the 2nd httyd.

"Shipwrecked" by me

Soaring through the sky was Hiccup's favorite past time. Zig zagging between the rock formations, dipping in and out of the clouds was one of the most freeing parts of his day. Hiccup and his dragon Toothless were traveling north today Hiccup reminded himself as it was past midday and the sun was to their left. The dragon and his rider dipped closer to the ocean. The playful night fury placed the tip of its wing into the salty water. It flipped it up causing the liquid to arch and splash his rider. "Ahh Toothless. Just wait till I get you back bud." Said Hiccup. He rubbed the water from his eyes. When he looked up, he noticed they had flown much farther than usual. And there in the ocean something caught his eye. A board was floating splintered in two stuck in one half was a single ornate arrow. "Was there an attack?" he thought. A little ways away there was more debris. "Let's follow it boy." And so they flew following the speckled trail of debris. Boards floating here and there, a cloth of some sort, a body. Then he saw it. A majestic boat rising from the ocean its front half dipping below the surface slowly skinking into the depths of the sea. "There may be someone in there" he said urging Toothless to land. He refused. So Hiccup crawled down the dragon and jumped onto the sinking ship. "Hello" he called. Looking around the boat it was obviously not Viking the defense systems were weird and the center of the ship seemed more for passengers than crew. The boat creaked dangerously. As the bow threatened to take them all down. Hiccup moved faster. He traveled to the center of the ship passing a dead crew men in strange garments much too colorful to be from the area. He knocked down the door to the main chamber area. The water in this room rushing out into the hall. Hiccup waded in and out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. He turned sharply hand on his fire blade. He relaxed upon seeing the unconscious women, who had simply lifted her head coming out of her state. He rushed over to her helping her up. Another creak from the hull echoed around the small chamber. "We have to go. Can you walk?" He asked. She nodded. He helped her on to her feet her long black hair clinging to her damp form. They waded out into the hallway climbing the steep angle back to where toothless had let him off. "Merida" the women muttered. Sleep slurring her speech. "Where's Merida?" Hiccup got them back to the top where Toothless had perched uneasily. At the sight of the beast the women collapsed yet again. Hiccup sighing secured her to the saddle. Listening as the waves became increasingly violent. Any second now he thought, we'll be swimming with the fish. He slid into the saddle now awkwardly accommodating two. "Take us out of here boy" he said to the beast. Wings instantly unfolding. They took to the air. Hiccup hovered there keeping an eye out for any other survivors but as the ship cracked and began sinking rapidly, he turned back to berk.

It was the strangest of dreams. Queen Elinor thought fighting for sleep to take her again. Merida and herself had decided to undertake a peaceful journey to the neighboring society's including the Nordic tribes. Their bond had strengthened them in more ways than imaginable. They had hoped that by sharing their experience with the others they may maintain the uneasy peace. At least that's what she had told her headstrong daughter. Her plans included introducing Merida to the heirs of the kingdoms in hopes she might choose one to be her husband. They were arguing once again over proper diplomatic manners a lesson Merida was uninterested in. She had stormed from their small chamber. More than likely to climb to the lookout basket of the mast a horridly unladylike thing to do. When suddenly she was knocked off her feet, head colliding with the side of the bed.  
"Ow that hurt" she thought stretching a little rubbing her head. Wincing she removed her hand. She remembered feeling wet and cold and a boy. I wonder who that strange boy in my dream was. She wondered. Deciding she should probably get up and make amends with her daughter and forget this dream. Slowly she opened her eyes blinking into the sleepy mess of a room she didn't recognize. She sat up with a jolt. "Where am I?" She said out loud to herself. She found her shoes slipped them on and headed toward the door. Hesitantly twisting the knob. It was unlocked. She opened the door and stepped out into the sun. What she saw she simply couldn't believe. She was in a village with all of the typical village aspects what was not typical however were the creatures she saw. "How is this possible?" She said gawking at the various flying reptiles that could only be defined by the mythological. "Dragons don't exist." She gasped. "Ay but they do miss." A portly man said standing from his stool that was stationed outside her door. This man had quite the mustache for a man with little other hair. She swallowed. He didn't have a hand. In its place was a hook. Pirate maybe? She thought. "My names Gobber, follow me this way. Stoick and Hiccup will be glad to know your awake." Seeing no other choice, she followed the strange man to the city's center, into the large town hall. Inside she saw two men arguing "Hiccup don't be ridiculous" "I'm not being ridiculous, I know what I saw, if you would just listen.." "Hate to interrupt but I thought you might want to take this." The man named Gobber cleared his throat.  
The woman just stood there as the two men in front of her turned to face her. One was much bigger than the other dark red hair flowing way past his shoulders he could easily lift a bear should he ever get the notion, he reminded her much of her husband, the other on the other hand was scrawny and shorter less built but still lean. He seemed familiar had large green eyes and messy jet black hair almost like the one in her dream.  
"You're awake." Said the lesser man. "Yes It appears that I am. Now who are you? And where exactly am I?" She said with all the calm demeanor she could muster. "This here is Berk. I am Stoick the Vast, chief of the Vikings on this miserable rock. You were rescued by my son Hiccup" said the large man called Stoick motioning to the other "and his night fury dragon Toothless." Said Stoick. "Where are you from?" Asked Hiccup impatiently "what do you remember?" "Hiccup." Stoick warned. "It's quite alright" she said holding up her hand. She smiled at Stoick she had met him once before. When she herself was a princess, it felt like a lifetime ago. "I am Queen Elinor of Scott's. I don't remember much except for being on my ship then waking up here. Now please could you tell me, where my daughter is?" At the mention of Queen the man called Stoick lit up with recognition. "Queen Elinor," he said bowing "it has been too long." "Yes, it has been quite awhile." Said the lady shrugging it off "Is my daughter here?" The pair glanced at each other. The shorter boy, hiccup stepped forward then. "I'm sorry, your highness, but you were the only one I found." Hiccups words took their time to truly resonate with the queen but once they had she suddenly felt all her composer leave like the air had been ripped from her lungs knocking her knees right out from under her. She fell on to them head dropping as well, hands covering her eyes in a kneeling position she shuddered. "Merida, why did you have to leave?" She whispered. Stoick was quick to react he came around to her side to comfort her. While the chief was never really good with emotions, he knew the motions well enough to fool an onlooker. Stoick looked up at his son saying, "get a party together to check the caves and surrounding islands that litter that stretch of ocean." Elinor eyes shut tight, and she prayed for her lost daughter.

Taking to the sky Hiccup and his team of five dragon riders sought to find the girl named Merida and the crew. Elinor was kind enough to describe what she looked like and where she was headed when they had hit the rock. Hiccup being the best swimmer of the party had tried the sunken wreckage. Diving to the deeps of the ocean to search for the red headed girl. No luck. He tried the nearest caves also with little luck. "I don't know where she could be." Hiccup said scratching Toothless on the head. "Come on bud, let's try the islands" they flew to several of the remote forested islands. They found five crew men in a cave but no Merida. Hiccup helped the crew on to his friends' dragons. "I'm gonna search the last island you all can head back for today and get these men looked after." The other riders nodded and took off back to berk. Hiccup approached the last island in the chain when something strange happened. The pair were flying over the island when toothless sneezed. Now when a dragon sneezes you can tell. Because they very often breath fire and fly erratically. Toothless was no different. He sneezed then dived as to not scorch his rider but mid dive toothless let out a yelp. Whatever had caused it must have been bad as toothless lost all control and the pair fell from the sky. "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as he was flung from his saddle. Falling through the trees. Toothless tried to glide but ended up catching a fast side wind and flew thirty feet in the other direction. Hiccup couldn't pay attention to the beast anymore as he entered the first layer of branches. Knocking into branch after branch he fell to the ground. "That's gonna leave a bruise" he said as soon as his breath was back. He was starting to sit up when suddenly there was a foot on his back. He tried to move but a hand grabbed hold to the back of his head forcing into an awkward arch. "Who are you?" Said feminine thick Scottish accent. "I won't hurt you, I'm just trying to help" he said. He could nearly feel her eyes roll. Her free hand then grabbed at his hilt yanking his fire sword from him. "I'm unarmed" he whispered ironically. He heard the click of his sword. "Uh oh" he thought. She screamed as the blade magnificently burst into flames this was his chance. he flipped himself over out of her grasp. As predicted, she nearly fell forward. He stood grabbing the flaming sword at its hilt in her outstretched hand then grabbing her around the waist he turned her to grab her back in what could have been a graceful dip if they were dancing. He clicked the sword off and put it back in its sheath. He lifted her being a bit rude about it. She stood up. Shoving out of his arms for good measure. "Now can we talk about this without you threatening me?" Hiccup exasperated letting his Viking stubbornness take over. The girl in front of him was lean and stood only a few inches shorter than him. What gave her the most height however was the bushy red hair that hung in wild curls around her slender frame. Her dress was a simple green like her mothers although much more damp with a rip that ran straight up to her right knee. Her eyes though. Such bright blue eyes. Piercingly blue ones hiccup wouldn't have minded staring at for the rest of eternity. "I'm not the one with the fiery sword" she glared "Fine." He said placing it back in his hilt lifting his hands slowly. "Who are you?" She asked. "My name is Hiccup son of Stoick the Vast and dragon rider of Berk" he finished. "And a dragon rider" She said sarcastically. "Yes, that too. Now you. Who are you?" He said trying to remain calm and not think about how his best friend was lost and alone. "I am princess Merida daughter of Fergus king of the Scott's. Shipwrecked here on this island." She said picking up her bow and slinging it around herself. "It was you." Hiccup said. "Me what?" "You shot my dragon, you're the reason we fell out of the sky." Hiccup accused. "Yes, but to be fair I thought it was attacking me. I have never seen a dragon before but ya can't be too careful. Especially when marooned on an island." She said crossing her arms. Hiccup held his head "you don't understand. He sneezed. That's why he blew fire. And he can't fly on his own."  
"A dragon that can't fly on its own?"  
"Well, I'm the reason he can't fly on his own. We need each other."  
"How was I to know? Who has ever heard of someone riding a dragon?"  
"Here on Berk it's quite common now actually." Hiccup answered quickly.  
"Oh so is this Berk is that what you call this place?" Merida said getting louder.  
"No this isn't Berk. This is a tiny island without a name, Berk is where I'm from." He retorted  
"Ah well since we are not on Berk, dragon riding is uncommon."  
She hmphed triumphantly.  
Hiccup's mouth hung open ready to retort but found that he could not. For once he was out witted. He closed his mouth and shook his head that never happened to him. How could this princess do to him what he had done to his village his entire life. Realizing she was staring at him in a peculiar fashion he said "Either way that dragon is our best chance off this island. I don't know about you but I'm gonna go find him." He said defeated.  
"Well you aren't leaving me here alone." She ordered  
"Oh yeah? Well please feel free to tag along princess." He said turning and walking.  
"Ahem." She coughed "I think your forgetting this?" She said holding his unique sword up in her hand.  
"How did you..." He started before she interrupted. "Never mind that lets find your dragon so I can get off this rock."

They trekked on in silence through the woods. Ducking under branches and hopping over fallen trees. They carried on in a much too comfortable silence. "Where are we going?" Merida finally asked. "Well I saw him go down this way so I'm going to go... This way." He said pausing. "Well that's great. Thanks." She said sarcastically. He made a face then continued on. A little while and some distance later the light in the forest began to change. "The sun is setting; we should make camp." Said hiccup. "I'm all for trekking through the woods at night thanks why don't we continue on?" Merida said sarcastically. "As much as I want to find my friend, I don't know what secrets lie in this forest."  
"If it's anything like Scotland all you need to worry about are the wisps and witches."  
Hiccup laughed "witches aren't real." "Well, neither are dragons."  
Both stared into the face of the other, trying to see whose stubborn resolve would break first. When it was clear neither would. They parted Hiccup went to a nearby brook to catch dinner. Merida went to gather wood. Neither were very successful at their role. She brought back a few handfuls of twigs and he had only caught a single small river fish. "This isn't working." She sighed. "How about a switch?" Sometime later. Hiccup returned with armfuls of dry wood which he crafted into a pit. Using his sword, he created a fire large enough to burn through the night. Merida, bow strung along her back returned with 2 large birds on a single arrow. Impressed with the work the other had done they plucked the winged creatures and cooked it together.  
"I found your ship yesterday." Hiccup stated. Merida looked down her lap suddenly becoming increasingly interesting. "Oh?" She managed. She honestly hadn't thought much of the shipwreck until he had brought it up. Now she could remember everything of that stupid accident. How her mother and she had gotten into a fight and she had stormed off so stubbornly. Her mother! she hadn't thought about her mother! Was she lucky enough to be marooned on an island or had Davy Jones claimed her? Her eyes were suddenly very wet as she recalled the last words she had so rudely said to her. As if reading her thoughts hiccup said, "Your mothers alive." She looked up sharply blinking the tears away. She didn't say anything, but she begged with her soul for him to go on. "I pulled her from the ship and flew her back to Berk. There were a few other survivors in the nearby caves. Your mother sent me back to find you." Hiccup said softer. Merida stood up and for the first time she wasn't the stubborn hardheaded princess he had met. He clumsily stood too as she walked around the fire to him. "Thank you Hiccup." She said giving him a hug. "I don't know what I would have done if..." But she didn't want to finish that thought. Hiccup hugged her back smiling a little as his nose was tickled by her wild locks. They parted. Standing awkwardly close Hiccup cleared his throat "These birds are excellent by the way. You're quite the archer." "Thanks" she replied blushing unnoticeably. "Mother always said a princess shouldn't keep weapons. But... I'm not a very good princess" they laughed. "Growing up I had to be good with weapons. It was a rough life of kill or be killed. But I found a different path. Now our once enemy is our friend." Hiccup said shrugging. "I am quite terrible with weapons" they laughed again at the irony of it all. "Is that how you learned to ride a dragon?" She asked taking a seat closer to the fire. "Sort of... Yeah." Hiccup said surprising himself with the evenness of his voice. Merida was quite attractive in this light. The way the fire bounced off her curls at varying angles made Hiccup want to trace each one to its origin at the shadow of her neck. "Tell me" she said flipping her hair "how exactly you became a dragon rider." It wasn't a question, but a statement of bemused curiosity. So, Hiccup the great storyteller he was sat down next to her and began his story.

Stoick paced uneasily. The rest of the search party had come back shortly after the setting of the sun. Everyone was present except his son. Hiccup was always the problem. Even when he was the solution, he was the problem. "If you're worried about your son you shouldn't be." Came Elinor's warm voice. "I know as long as Toothless is with him he will be fine. But I can't help but worry" Stoick confessed. "It is the job of the parent to worry, and job of the child to push the boundaries of our limits." She smiled knowing his worry equaled her own. "They will come back to us." Stoick reassured her. "I know they will."

As Hiccup told his story Merida couldn't help but notice certain features. Hiccup whom she had assumed was like most of the other young suitors she had met, turned out to be strikingly different. He was sort of the opposite. While others had put on their most tough face and told her stories of their most glorious victories, hiccup told her of his weakest moments, of the fear and ostracism he had felt growing up as a Viking. How his greatest weakness gained him an unlikely friend whose compassion he was able to share. He didn't look like much to her. There were more attractive men, but somehow their features couldn't compete with his goofy grin and scared chin. "That's quite the story." She said. Smiling when he had stopped talking. "Yeah but I know all about my life, whose life I don't know about, however is your's. Care to do any... sharing?" He supplemented waving his arms in her general direction. She laughed. "Well..." She grinned "There was this one time I turned my mother into a bear..."

Hiccup awoke to the rustling of a branch. His eyes snapped awake looking for the source. Two blue birds had flown from their perch high above them. As he began to relax debating whether to let sleep claim him again or not. He noticed that he and Merida had curled together in their sleep. Her head rested on his chest moving with each inhale he took. His arms were wrapped protectively around her. "She had probably gotten cold" he thought justifying their intimate but all to comfortable embrace. The campfire had fizzled out in the middle of the night and body heat was probably just the next best heat source. He didn't want to wake her. He also didn't want to let her go. But he knew that if she were to wake and see their current position, he might just expect to receive an arrow to the head. Hiccup pushed the thought aside and slowly peeled her off him. Laying her gently on his pack he stood stretching in the early morning sun. He searched out some breakfast and found some wild black berries that would suffice. From there he scouted out the direction they were headed down today. He climbed up one of the nearby trees hoping for a better view. The island wasn't big it would take three days to cross it going directly though the center on foot but to find a dragon who knew how long that could take? He was looking for the charred branches or broken trees that usually warned of a dragon. He saw none. Hiccup sighed resigning from his post in the tree he climbed back down. "If you're looking for a good vantage point that is hardly the one to choose."  
Surprised by the voice hiccup missed his last foot hold and fell the remaining three feet to the ground. Merida put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing "Ugh." He grunted. "Could you please not sneak up on me like that?" He whined. "And miss your reaction? Not a chance!" She said giggling obviously unable to control herself. "Good morning by the way." Merida said as she gave him a hand up. "Yeah morning." He said righting himself. They picked up camp and picked more berries for later then they were off. They journeyed along the small brook Hiccup had found yesterday. Today the mood was more friendly between the pair. They talked openly as they trekked through the young forest. Sharing stories about siblings, parents, and their adventures in other such forests. "Astrid used to love to go exploring, but I guess over time she was less and less interested. I found her with Snotlout one day and I let her go." Hiccup said confiding in Merida the real reason Astrid and he were no longer a thing. "She must be insane. You seem like a pretty good guy." Merida heard herself say. But that was all she said on the subject. Hiccup took some time to process what she said. They walked in silence for a while before she spoke again. "Hiccup look over there!" She pointed. There was a tree with claw marks on one side far too large to have been made by just any animal. Hiccup inspected the markings. "come on we must be getting close!"

It had been two days since hiccup had led a search party and three days sense Elinor had seen her daughter. "Oh Merida please come back to me." She prayed. Stoick had helped her as he was now going through the same thing. Hoping that his son would return any time now. "As long as that night fury is there to protect him, he'll be fine." Gobber would repeat at nauseum. "You taught em well enough, the both of ya." Gobber always the optimist. Elinor had sent a letter to Fergus when she had arrived on berk explaining to him the situation at hand, she had hoped that her daughter would return before his reply got to her. This morning however she received this letter.  
"My dear Elinor,  
It troubles me to hear such news from you. I'm glad you're safe in Berk I owe them many thanks. But what of Merida? Have the search party's any idea what may have become of our daughter. I know she is as resourceful as you are and can take care of herself. We must hope for the best. While it pleases me to know they are looking for our girl I am going to pick you up personally. My ship should reach the Viking island in two days' time. I am going to bring you and Merida back home. I don't trust the Viking king; I wish I was there to be your guard. But since I am not please be weary of him. Our peace is a rocky one. I would rather it stay that way.  
Missing you terribly.  
Love,  
Fergus"  
"He's sending a ship this way to take us back home." Elinor told Stoick. "Rightly so. Flying you back might be too improper." He joked cracking a smile to ease his worry. "It will be here in twodays, if it arrives sooner than our children..." She trailed off as her eyes welled with tears threatening to be released. She fought them back. She had to be a strong queen right now not the worried mother. "I understand." Stoick said. His own eyes slightly puffier today than they were the day they met. "Astrid will lead the search today" He grunted. "They will come back."

Hiccup saw the slight crater and knew what made it. Merida and him were able to follow Toothless's crash landing trail to a clearing in the forest. "Toothless!" Hiccup called "Toothless! Where are yeah bud?" There wasn't a reply. "Toothless." Merida called. Hiccup looked at the redhead. A couple days ago this chick didn't believe in dragons now she was openly calling one to her. Was she making fun of him? He thought. "Toothless." She yelled again walking away from Hiccup as she did. Hiccup shrugged and joined her in calling him. When both of their voices were starting to fade. They had walked the entire clearing, and nothing had happened. "Toothless please come out you..." Just then a large black figure pounced from the edge of the forest and tackled him to the ground. Merida grabbed her bow arrow loaded and ready to fly. She relaxed as Hiccup began to laugh. "You useless reptile." He finished receiving several licks from the friendly beast. "Stop it stop." He was muttering secretly appreciating the gesture. Merida lowered her bow in astonishment as she observed their interaction. "I can't believe it." She said her accent heavy. "Your real. He's your friend." Hiccup got up putting his arm on Toothless's head "Merida meet Toothless. Toothless meet Merida, she's the one who shot us down." Toothless glared at her accusingly squinting his eyes. "She is also the one we need to rescue." Hiccup snorted. "And she is kind of the reason I was able to find you." Hiccup muttered. At this Toothless's ears perked up. And he no longer glared at her. She put her bow on her back and slowly approached. "He's amazing." She said now within arm's reach. She stretched out a hand to which Toothless stepped out of reach of. Merida faltered keeping her hand outstretched in the same spot. Toothless satisfied put his nose to her hand. She smiled and pet him gently. "Nice to meet you Toothless." She said softly.  
"So what do you say we get out of here bud?" Hiccup asked climbing into the saddle. He then helped Merida get on behind him. The rip in her dress had crept higher up her leg. He tried his best not to stare and he helped her mount the dragon. Actively stopping his mind from any weirdness it was trying to produce. She's a princess, he thought. She was secured in the saddle and he quickly mounted himself. She slid in behind him wrapping her arms around his torso "alright let's fly" she said her voice shaking a bit. "err... Right let's go bud." The dragon unfurled its wings bending its hind legs like loading a spring ready for the release. He sprung into the air flapped his wings. Feeling weightless and afraid Merida gripped hiccup tighter. Then it all went downhill. Hiccup knew there was a problem when they didn't gain more height exponentially. In fact, they had crept to the tree line toothless flapping more urgently. Then they fell. "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as they tipped back and headed straight for the ground. Merida nearly squeezed the air out of his lungs. She screamed Hiccup unhooked himself from the saddle. Pushing away from the dragon so it could maneuver. He twisted Merida so their backs were both turned out. Toothless maneuvered himself into a position to grab the pair with his front talons. Toothless then flipped himself so that his back made contact with the ground first. They slid for a while. Then were still. Breathing deeply Hiccup clutched the redhead harder placing his head against hers. Toothless unfurled his arms and so too did Hiccup. He regretted doing so as he missed the feel of Merida in his arms "that's weird." he thought, but deep down he knew it wasn't. The pair got off of Toothless who then flipped over. "Umm is it supposed to do that?" Merida said looking rather pale even for her. "No... What happened bub?" Hiccup said walking round to his tail region and as hiccup had feared his prosthetic tailfin was completely busted. The fabric pierced by an arrow torn from the fall and worsened just now. Hiccup would have to make another from scratch. But he had no materials to do so. "This ... This is so n-not good." Hiccup stuttered. "What? What is it?" Merida asked. Hiccup met her eyes. Those big blue curious eyes and said "Without a tailfin toothless is grounded. W-we are grounded. Tr-trapped on this isle."

Merida could hardly believe her ears. Didn't want to believe the words coming out of Hiccup's mouth. Stranded. Again. "No no no that just won't do." She thought. She looked around. And thought. There was a plan forming. Well half of a plan, well like a 10th of a plan, well... "Hiccup what if we..." She paused knowing the craziness of her plan. "Build a boat." She finished waiting for him to laugh. He never did instead the dragon rider put a hand to his chin looked down then back up. "Well... It might work." She heard him say. "Let's get to work."

The pair worked tirelessly. Hiccup and Toothless cut down branches while Merida used Hiccups knife to cut the bottom of her dress. Exposing her knees and lower leg. She used the fabric to make a sail which she fashioned together using some of the loose thread. She reinforced it with tree sap. Every now and again she would catch Hiccup staring at her, strangely she didn't mind it. Something inside her wished she didn't have to pretend not to notice the way Hiccups hands worked so skillfully to band the simple raft together, or the way he would raise his eyebrows every time something went right like he was surprised at how useless he wasn't, even how his eyes would light up every time he caught her looking at him. He was impossible. By the end of the day they had made a rather good makeshift raft. "She may not look like much but I'm sure she could hold her own." Hiccup commented. "Ay" Merida agreed "now could she handle the rapids?" "Guess we will find out tomorrow." Hiccup said. "I still feel a little iffy about leaving Toothless here by himself." "I'm sorry Hiccup but you said it yourself, any raft we are able to make won't be able to carry his weight. We will come back for him. Like you said we will get to Berk grab your extra tail fin and fly back." She finished. She knew he hated the thought of leaving his friend behind and she would feel the same way, but it takes two to stir their little float and there was no room for the dragon. "I'll start the fire. Would you mind hunting again?" He asked taking her out of her thoughts. "Not at all." She said, "do I need to catch something for Toothless?" She asked hesitantly it would take more than a single bird to make him happy. "Nah, Toothless can find his own and he prefers fish anyway." Hiccup said looking back at his friend who was currently chasing his tail. Their personalities fit together well Merida thought as she picked up a couple stray arrows and vanished into the forest.

Sitting around the fire, Hiccup felt a déjà vu type feeling. It was hard to imagine that only two days ago he had met Merida. When In fact, it felt like he had known her all his life. He was fascinated by how she would slouch then instantly correct herself and sit up straighter. Her adventurous spirit mirrored his own. While most people would feel the need for caution. She did not instead she would bravely accept whatever challenge was given to her. She sat next to him tonight leaning up against Toothless who genuinely seemed to like her. Seeing one of her many red curls fall in front of her face Hiccup felt the urge to push it behind her ear. He was working up the nerve to when annoyed by the strand she blew it off to the side. Hiccup grinned as the wild hair fell back into place in front of her nose. She was getting ready to blow it away again when Hiccup intercepted slowly pushing the curl from her face. She went still. Hiccup thinking well I'm already this far. Looped it behind her ear touching her soft lobe ever so slightly. Even in the warm night she shivered from the brief contact. He removed his hand. Silently cursing himself for doing something that would jeopardize their friendship or whatever it was between them. She put her half-eaten bird aside. And turned to him. Hiccup didn't seem to notice when she moved his food as well. He was too busy yelling internally. She took his hand in hers and smiled at him. Her face seemed to glow as he looked at her confusedly. She raised up his hand and put it on her cheek. Quite cutely. Hesitantly he raised his other hand so that it mirrored the other. Wordlessly he pulled her to him so that they were within inches of each other. Her beautiful blue eyes reflected his green ones. He saw something that he hadn't seen in them before. Before he could figure out what it was she closed her eyes drawing in a breath. She closed the distance. Their lips met, and all was forgotten. The fire, the island the ocean all of it seemed inconsequential to the women that sat beside him. It was a chaste kiss nothing more than a small passing moment. Before they separated ignoring Toothless's snort. She put her head on his shoulder and they watched the fire dance till eyes heavy and exhausted from their day of work they fell asleep.

The scavenger party once again returned to the village empty. No signs of the heirs. "Try again tomorrow." Stoick told the kids. Frustration evident in his voice. He spent a lot of his time pacing the great hall. He had shown Elinor the village and she had a much more productive method of dealing. She was still a queen on a diplomatic mission after all. She would often help Gobber embroider the saddles he made. But when the search party came back once again without her daughter. She joined Stoick in the great hall sitting lost in thought next to the Viking. "There's still hope. Maybe they found each other and are just lost." Elinors found herself saying. "Maybe Toothless is hurt and that's why they can't get back." Stoick said in much the same tone. "My husband will be here tomorrow after noon." She said. "Tell me about your sons." Stoick said. Hoping it would take both their minds off of things. "Well the 3 of them are quite the troublemakers..."

The sun rose too early for hiccups taste. But as he blinked it into existence, he noticed Merida was cooking over the fire singing some Scottish folk song he didn't recognize. He enjoyed the sight. Thinking that somehow, she always outdid him. While he was found in a tree picking berries, he found her cooking and singing softly to the day. She looked over at him, noticing that he was awake she blushed. "I hope my bad singing isn't what woke ya up." She said her accent thick. "It might have been your terrible singing or Toothless's growling stomach." He smirked "Ay" she said "you best take that back, or this breakfast is going to Toothless" he laughed "it was Toothless. I actually quite like your singing." He said quietly. She turned away blushing. She served him breakfast and ate her own next to him in silence. They picked up camp and prepared their dingy of a raft. "I'll be back boy, promise." Hiccup said stroking the nose of his loyal friend. They had been through so much together. He wished Toothless could come with them but it just wasn't possible. One long goodbye later, Merida and Hiccup set sail. She was working the sail made from the bottom half of her dress and Hiccup was at the helm steering. "If we stay close to shore we are more likely to get sucked into the slip streams." Hiccup yelled over the wind. "Let's try going into more open waters."  
Hiccup steered to the right Merida leaned back as they avoided not entirely submerged rocks. The path to the open ocean wasn't the easiest route either. Looming before the pair was the rock that had sunk the Scottish ship. Merida swallowed hard. She could see the quick little streams of water that ran along the rock zipping around it at high speeds a slight turn into one and they would suffer the same fate. "Steady." Hiccup yelled reading her mind. Then the wind changed curving left. Pushing their little raft with it. Merida fought the sail to counteract the winds but it was too late. They drifted into the slip stream. "Hang on" hiccup cried as the entire raft seem to buckle before it was launched into the speed of the water beneath them.  
The salty spray splashed up on to the raft. Spreading and returning to the sea through the cracks in the floorboards. The pair held on to their positions for dear life. She squeezed so hard her knuckles turned even whiter than they already were. Opening her eyes ignoring the sting of the wind she looked on in horror as she noticed where this stream was taking them. "This is bad." Hiccup voiced. "Ya think!" She spat back. Up ahead the faster stream took them down some rapids ending in a hard left straight into the jagged rock edge. "Hiccup!" She yelled as they neared the rapids. She looked back and could nearly see smoke coming off his head as he tried to come up with something. "Take down the sail we are gonna ride this thing. Take it down and get on your stomach, there is no way we can steer through this!"  
"Are you crazy?"  
"Yes! Trust me."  
She did as he said. Skillfully rolling up her dress sail and tying it. Hiccup tried to remove the steering piece of wood but it broke. Oh well. He dived onto his belly hanging on to the front edge of the raft. He was joined by Merida who laid beside him mimicking his position. They rode headfirst down the rapids. The raft flowed with the current rushing up down right and left being splashed by the sea. Merida might have been screaming but it was impossible to hear anything over the sound of the ocean. The end was approaching. "Merida, we need to open the sail on my count" he yelled in her ear. Shaking from the strain of holding on she looked at him. "We need to get out of this current!" He explained "what's the plan exactly?" She yelled back. "not to drown" he said smiling one of those worrisome smiles. She exhaled then slowly picked herself up holding on to the vertical stick that was the mast. She undid her ties. Hiccup holding on right behind her. Waiting for his signal. He grabbed the broken stirring wood throwing it into the water before them. Watching it intently. "Not yet... Not yet..." The were five feet till they hit the rock when the wood hopped. "Now!" Hiccup said helping Merida open the sail to catch the head wind right on the hop. Where they floated longer in the air Hiccup then took his side of the cloth angling it right. So that when they hit the water again it was just outside of the fast current. The water was calm. Hiccup helped refastened the sail. Before kneeling. His arms ached from gripping the sail. Fighting the wind and waves had taken a toll on both their body's. Merida sat down too well more like collapsed into Hiccups lap. They had reached open ocean on their way to Berk but it had exhausted all their energy. "Some rescue huh?" Merida giggled before fully resting. As she drifted off, she thought of how clever Hiccup had been and how willing he was to let her do her own thing. Hiccup tried to stay awake, fight off the drowsy feeling he too felt. He managed to do so waiting till he saw the shore in the far distance then he let sleep take him. As he drifted off he saw large flying shadows descend. And a woman yelling his name  
He awoke midflight. He was on a dragon, Stormfly specifically belonging to Astrid. "We are coming into Berk now" sure enough Hiccup saw they were making there decent into the village. "Merida?" He asked. "With Fishlegs." Hiccup looked over sure enough Merida was indeed on the groncle. He made eye contact and she smiled at him. As soon as they landed in the square Hiccup jumped from the dragon running over to Merida. He helped her down. "The workshop. Toothless!" She said excitedly. And hand in hand they ran over to the shop. Ignoring the crowd that had gathered. Never hearing the cheerful cries of the villagers.

"They have returned!" "Hiccup has returned!" Stoick and Elinor could hardly move fast enough. They saw them descend and land in the town square. Riding the little round dragon Elinor saw the familiar bounce of the crazy red hair of her daughter. "Merida" she gasped. Leave it to her daughter to be found at the last second. "And Hiccup too." Said Stoick watching his son fly in on ... Not toothless? Something was wrong. "Elinor, I have a feeling something is wrong, I'm going to head to the workshop. You may want to join me." He said. "thanks, but I'll see to my daughter first" she said. Stoick grunted then was off. He knew his son. Elinor watched as the dragons touched down she strode toward where her daughter lay. But she wasn't the first one. Hiccup helped her down off the beast grabbed her hand and ran? Hadn't he done enough? "Merida!"

Running through the village Merida noticed just how different it was from Dunbrough. For one everyone looked really intimidating and two there were dragons everywhere. Literally everywhere. The village was infested with dragons and the residents didn't mind in fact they had them as pets! Hiccup wasn't lying things had changed. They finally arrived at the workshop. The door swung open easier than she thought it would and they stumbled inside. Nearly frantically Hiccup jumped over the table letting Merida go. She looked around and stopped suddenly. Taking in a breath. She heard him fumbling around with something. And was back. He grabbed her hand once again. "Come on" he whispered. "Where ya goin son?" Hiccup froze. Turning to face the voice. "Hey dad this is Merida and we are kind of in a hurry so we'll just be off now." Hiccup turned and was reaching for the door when it opened and in the doorway stood Queen Elinor. "You will do no such thing." At the sound of the familiar voice Merida smiled. "Mum" she said running to the lady and giving her a hug. "Oh Merida. I thought I had lost you." Elinor said emotion creeping steadily into her voice. "Same." Said Merida. "At least I thought so, till Hiccup found me and told me otherwise." Merida said refusing to let go. "Which reminds me, we actually need to go back. Toothless is trapped. His tail fin was damaged. That's why we weren't able to come back." Hiccup said side stepping past the hugging ladies. "We?" Said Elinor "no I don't think so. Merida your father is on his way here now to take us home." "Oh, mum we'll be back." Merida said mimicking Hiccups side stepping. "Merida you are not leaving." Elinor challenged. "I just got you back" she said sadly Merida sighed hearing the heartbreak. Merida sighed but then straightened her posture "Mum, I have to do this. It's my fault we were marooned on the island...you always say a princess fixes her mistakes; I need to make this one right." Merida said lifting her chin. Elinor knowing her daughter was right was proud at least one lesson stuck and gave her one last squeeze. Lady Elinor then stepped out of the doorway nodding. Merida smiled and left the workshop Hiccup following her out the door. Hiccup brought them back to the square where Fishlegs sat waiting on his gronckle. Hiccup climbed up first then helped Merida on behind him. Behind them they saw their parents hurrying toward them. Merida wrapped her arms around Hiccup. "Let's go." She whispered and the trio took to the sky.

Riding with Fishlegs had its challenges. Hiccup had in truth never rode with the guy let alone on his dragon. He had Toothless and when he didn't he would be on Stormfly. He had thought riding the gronckle wouldn't be much different.  
He was wrong.  
Gronckles had a tendency to shake, no, vibrate. That's a better word. As the flew over the ocean Hiccup couldn't help but feel seasick. His entire being was shaking with the dragon. Fishlegs seemed immune. Maybe because it was all he had known, maybe it was a comfort, Hiccup didn't really want to know. He just knew that if he looked anywhere as green as Merida, he was glad they would be riding Toothless back.  
In an all to slow time, they were back at the island. They had Fishlegs land near their camp. As they touched down Hiccup and Merida jumped off. "Toothless!" They shouted in near unison. There was silence around the field except for the rustling of branches. Then bounding from the tree line came the friendly black dragon. "Toothless!" Hiccup smiled as the two friends met. "See I told you I wouldn't leave you here pal." Hiccup then went to his tail, replacing the tail fin contraption. "What do you say bub, ready to go home?" Hiccup asked. Toothless gave his Toothless grin. Bending low for his rider to mount. Hiccup climbed on up then extended his hand out to Merida. "I promised you a ride." Hiccup smiled. She eyed the pair quizzically. "Or you could ride back with Fishlegs." Hiccup said. Knowing how unpleasant that ride had been for the both of them. Gronckles he concluded tend to make a lot of people nauseous. "No way" she said quickly taking Hiccup's hand and hoisted herself up behind him. "Fishlegs we will see you on Berk!" Hiccup called hoping he would take the hint. And he did "right see you guys later" he called back and flew off. Everything was as it was before. Hiccup helped her into the saddle. Distracted by her long pale legs and he climbed up in front of her. Merida's stronger than they looked arms wrapped firmly around his middle. Her hands seemed to tremble slightly but it may have been his imagination. "Toothless, let's go home." Hiccup said to the dragon one hand resting on Merida's. With the grace of a cat the dragon soared into the air wings flapping once, twice, three times as they cleared the tree line leaving the little island behind to remain one of the many that spotted that stretch of ocean. She could no longer see where their ship had sunk nor the individual islands as they flew into the clouds touching, tasting the sky. Merida unwrapped one arm to reach out to a nearby cloud. "Now this is flying..," she said in awe. "This is my world." He whispered to her. "It's beautiful" she said rewrapping her arms and resting her head on his back in a nearly romantic embrace. "I wish I could escape up here more often." Merida whispered. Hiccup smiled, his heart beating faster and not for the same reason it did on the gronckle. "You can." He said lowly. "Angus might get jealous." She responded in his same tone. "Maybe he already is?"  
"Maybe he's just jealous of the pretty blue dragon you were riding earlier." At that it was evident they were no longer talking about her horse. "You mean Astrid?" He asked. He felt her nod against his back. "We were together for a long time. A part of me will always love her... But she doesn't compare to you." Hiccup said letting his mouth say what it wanted knowing in his heart his words were true. She was silent as they soared "Merida?" Hiccup said uneasily. He felt her begin to shift against him "umm..." He said unsure of what she was doing. Till he felt her legs wrap around him. "What are you doing?" Hiccup asked. "Spin me around and find out." She challenged. He did as she asked. He let go of the reigns toothless knew the way. He grabbed her waist twisting about halfway around. He lifted and twisted her, so she was sitting facing him in his lap legs wrapped around his middle her arms around his neck the whole thing was very... seductive. Why hadn't he thought of doing this before? Her smile was enchanting and the way she looked at him made him forget to breath. She leaned into him pressing her lips so very close to his but not touching them. Not till he closed the distance. Somewhere in the clouds flew the last night fury carrying the pride of Berk with his arms wrapped around the princess of the Scotts. Kissing one another. It was a sweet embrace that left them panting for air. But it was time to descend from their hideaway in the sky and return to the village and their kingdoms and the ship that was sailing in at that exact moment.

Elinor saw her husband's ship as it made its way to Berk. Merida, Hiccup and Fishlegs were still not back. But she was happy to know that her daughter was alive and well but just as stubborn as ever. And also, that Hiccup the boy who rescued her had also succeeded in finding her daughter. The more she heard about Hiccup from the villagers the more she liked the boy. Apparently, he was no fighter, but he had a kind heart and was as hardheaded and stubborn as his father. The queen was lost in thought toying with the idea of her daughter with Stoick's son. She had to chuckle at the idea. "Afternoon me lady." She jumped at the voice. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." Stoick said. She turned around looking at the leader of the village she hadn't planned on visiting. She smiled. Suddenly she was glad she had. "He should be making port soon." Stoick said. "Ready the docks!" He ordered. The ship sailed into port. Down the ramp came the kilt clad King Fergus sporting his bear hide cape. He saw Elinor and Stoick standing on the docks as well as a quirky man with a peg leg and hook. "Welcome to Berk, I am Stoick the Vast leader and chief of this here rock." Said the Viking bending his head in respect. "I offer you my thanks Stoick the Vast. I am Fergus king of the Scott's. And you already know my wife Elinor." He said motioning to the lady. She took his hand eyeing him the way women do so well. Stoick cleared his throat "I will see to it your men are accommodated." Stoick said motioning to Gobber. They gave them their privacy knowing the queen would take him where he needed to go. "Elinor, I'm so glad you are ok." Said the king cupping her cheek. They kissed. He held her in his strong arms running his fingers through her hair "Really Fergus I'm good, they have been very kind to me." She sighed "And what of our daughter?" He asked suddenly worried. "Well actually she was found by Stoick's son much like I was. I think they should be back soon." She said trying to judge his reaction. "Back? Where did they go?" Fergus asked. Just then from the ship three little stowaways ran out on to the pier running to their mother. "Oh, what do we have here?!" She said hugging them each in turn. "Ya wee little stowaways" Fergus bellowed "you gave the nan the slip yet again did ya?" He chortled. Elinor suddenly remembering the question said, "Well I don't really know where our daughter and Hiccup went." Her husband looked at her confusedly. "Who are you and what have you done with my controlling wife?" He said eyes squinted. She laughed. And began the story of her time here in Berk.  
The Scott's walked to the town square. Fergus still not believing what he was seeing, dragons and humans together in harmony. He believed it less when he saw his daughter riding on one behind a tall scrawny lad. They landed in the square. The young man hopped off and helped Merida down. She was smiling a huge grin while the boy whom he guessed was Hiccup smiled back with a look in his eye Fergus could recognize as he too had once had that same look. That was when Fergus noticed her dress. Or lack of one. It was cut short showing her knees and far too much skin for his liking.

"Young lady is that any way a princess should dress."  
Merida blinked recognizing the voice. But it wasn't possible was it? She glanced over and It was! She ran and gave her dad a huge hug. "Merida I'm so glad you're ok. And that you saved that bow." He said noting how she had it slung around her. She laughed. "It's saved my life too many times for me to let the sea claim it!" She released her father backing up she cleared her throat. "Dad may I present Hiccup son of Stoick the Vast and rider of the dragon Toothless." Merida said. The Scott sized up the boy. He looked scrawny but was probably stronger than he looked. Not to mention when compared with his dragon he was stronger than any man alive. Merida bit her lip she wanted them to get along. Fergus stood up straight stretching to his full height looking rather intimidating. Then he smiled and bowed low before Hiccup. Everyone was shocked into silence. Even Merida and Elinor, they had never seen him do such a thing. The Scott straightened "I owe you many thanks Hiccup of Berk you saved my wife and my only daughter from a watery grave and have treated them with nothing but kindness. For this I am in your debt." Hiccup swallowed he was not used to receiving praise. He looked to Merida for help then to his father, when none came he simply said "err.. Um... Y-your w-welcome." They shook hands. "Anything you want it can be yours." Said the Scott his own red hair wild as could be. "A-Anything? That's really kind of you sir. But I was just doing what I knew was right. You have a lovely family and I'm glad I got a chance to meet them." Hiccup smiled his goofy grin regaining his confidence. The Scott nodded still maintaining eye contact. "Dad could we stay for a bit longer before heading home?" Merida asked. Fergus and Elinor exchanged a glance. "Only if Stoick permits us to impose more than we already have." Elinor said nodding to the Viking. Son and father then exchanged glances. "You are more than welcome to stay." Stoick said "Hiccup here can show you around the village, I will prep the halls for tonight's feast." Merida and Hiccup's eyes locked exchanging a smile. Subtlety was never a very Viking nor Scottish trait.  
Hiccup gave the family a tour telling the story of their history with the dragons. He showed them to a place to stay and excused himself from them. "Gobber or I will be back before the feast to escort you to the great hall." He said smiling. He bowed his head then walked back toward the square.

The feast was excellent the entire village turned out and Hiccup and Merida were seated next to each other. She had changed out of her ripped dress into a light blue one her father had brought on the ship. Hiccup had cleaned up as well wearing his nice black armor made of dragon scales. Hiccup and Merida told their story of the island and why they were found in a raft and had to rush back out. Their parents seemed to take it well. Well except for Merida's mother she disliked the improperness of it all. After dinner Merida's brothers caused a bit of a ruckus. During which the pair were able to sneak away.  
"Hey stranger." Merida said winking. "H-hey" Hiccup responded "D-Did you ask your brothers to do that so you could whisk me away?"  
"Maybe." She shrugged. She had indeed bribed them with cookies. Giggling at his unsure look. "Come on. Let's live dangerously." She said taking his hand. "But not so dangerously that your dad kills me. please." He countered. "Besides If it's one thing I have learned these past 18 years it's how to sneak around this village. So...Follow me." He said. Together they went around the corner finding and mounting Toothless. Then they took off into the night sky. The northern lights reflecting off the ocean was by far the prettiest sight she had ever seen. He placed her in front of him so she could fly Toothless well feel like she could he still controlled the tail fin. Hiccup was good and kept his hands to himself. Leaning back on them or keeping them on his own legs. Merida took notice of this grabbing his hand and putting them around her. All was peaceful. "Wanna have some fun?" He whispered in her ear. "Yes." He moved his hands from her middle to cover her hands on the reigns. "Toothless, you ready for this bud?" Toothless looked back at the pair tongue flapping, giving his approval. "Hold on Merida." With a click of his foot they turned left and dove, they twisted in between rock structures. Merida could feel hiccups hands guiding her cuing Toothless where to go. Like the true leader he was. When they spiraled up the last of the rocks into a vertical climb. Merida couldn't help her cries of joy. She could see why hiccup was always escaping to the sky. She too could see this feeling becoming addicting. Like a drug you can't get enough of. As they leveled out above the clouds she leaned into him enjoying the feel of being in his arms. The night sky becoming their little piece of paradise.

...  
...

The End. Or is it?


	2. Shipwrecked Chapter 2

It had been a few months since rescuing the shipwrecked Princess Merida and while they wrote to each other often, Hiccup missed her. He strolled into the forge to finish working on his endless projects that needed perfecting when Gobber stopped him. "Guess what I got here for you?" Gobber chortled with a wink. "More axes for me to grind?" Hiccup said sarcastically. "No. Tho there are a few weapons that could use your hands. I actually have a letter here for you from that princess you love." He finished. "I never said love." Hiccup started. "Ya don't have to it's written all over your face." Gobber said with a laugh. "I'm gonna choose to ignore that." Hiccup said swiping the letter from the old Viking.

Dear Hiccup,

Firstly, I received your letter and those baby Groncles sound so cute! I've been keeping my eyes out for dragons here as well! I almost thought I saw one, but it turned out to be just a cat.

The real reason for this letter however is my mother. One of the queens many roles is to throw festivals and arrange gatherings. This year mum is going bigger than ever inviting all our trade partners, neighbors and allies. While I might be excited about this as it has been fun in past years when I asked if you and Toothless could come, she said no dragons! So, here is you and your father's personal invitation without "dragons".

Ps. Please bring your "pet" Toothless I miss him dearly.

Sincerely,

Merida

His heart did a flip she wanted him to go to a festival! But she wanted him without his dragon? No, she did invite Toothless but not the dragon. "Ummmm... I don't understand girls" Hiccup finally said. Gobber shrugged "me neither, ask your father he was quite the ladies man in his day." Hiccup grimaced that was too much information. He found Stoick in the square talking to the elders. They were no doubt complaining about something to him. Upon seeing his son he excused himself and strode over. "Perfect timing son I was growing weary of arguing. What do you need?" The Viking grunted lowly. "Uhhh well we have s-sort of been i-invited to a festival." He blushed handing his dad the letter. He skimmed it. "Please bring your pet Toothless" he snorted. "I knew I liked her. Seems like you are pretty serious about her too son." It wasn't a question but Hiccup felt compelled to say "I mean I don't know I think maybe?" To which his old man did chuckle. "You're gonna have to make up your mind because if you are serious then we must go and make you look better than the rest of the suitors who are gonna be there." "The rest of the suitors?" Hiccup asked his voice going up an octave. "Ay son. Festivals like these are the kind where allies are strengthened through match making. She is a princess after all and she will need to marry sooner rather than later. Even if it is for love and not land." Stoick said sadly reminiscing. "But you and mom weren't like that were you?" Asked Hiccup. "Your mother and I were married in a time of war she was acting chief on the other side of the mountain. Knowing we had a better chance together we joined forces when the dragon problem got worse. Quite accidentally we fell in love. Did that strengthen us to how we are now? Yes. Was it arraigned? No." Stoick finished meeting his sons eyes as he processed that information. Seeing as how Hiccup still looked confused, he continued "Do you miss her son?" Stoick asked. "Yeah" Hiccup said. "Do you feel a jolt of energy when you see her letters?" "Yeah" Hiccup blushed. "Then let's do this."

...

Merida tossed uncomfortably in her bed. She had received Hiccups reply that he and his father would be coming to the festival and now it was all she could think about. Would her kingdom accept him? Would she have to behave like a princess around him? Or could she be herself? She sighed in truth missing that stupid little island they had been marooned on. Things were simple there. And together they had not only survived but they flourished. He respected her skills and never told her what she could and couldn't do. She sighed trying to put the Viking out of her mind. No that wasn't working. Instead she remembered how his arms felt wrapped around her, stable and warm. She sighed contentedly. When from the brink of sleep there was a commotion. She jumped from her bed hearing the guards shouting for her father. She peaked outside the door. "Fergus come quick another ships gone down in the loch" one yelled "how many men?" came the booming voice of her father. "Two sir the McGreger brothers." Came a voice she recognized as the harbor master. "We must search for them straight away." And with that they had gone. Merida slipped into her cloak and snuck down to the stables where her loyal horse Angus lay sleeping. At the sound of her footsteps he awoke with a start. Neighing affectionately toward her he stood from his laying position. "Shhh Angus. We are just going for a little adventure". She hopped up on to the horse and took off through the night riding to the docks careful to avoid any prying eyes. She came to a halt at one of the vantage points of Loch Ness. A lovely lake that in the spring and summer months would create a channel to the ocean. In the fall however it would recede into a valley. The fog tonight was heavy standing on the north side she couldn't see but maybe a quarter of the Loch let alone the south bank. "Come Angus" she steered the horse around to the west taking the land bridge a path not many else would dare wander for fear of it being the way to the witch's house. Not to mention it disappeared half the year. She of course knew better the witch was much closer to a cliff face near the old palace ruins. From the opposite bank she could see the wreckage. Just like the last two boats, it was split in two only the McGreger's boat was larger than the dinghy's that usually got crushed by a submerged rock. It looked like it had been rammed right through the center. How very weird. Then she heard it, a noise that sounded familiarly frightening a low moaning sound came from the fog and sent chills across her spine. Angus shuffled wearily. She pet him "shhh it's ok it's probably just the wind" she said keeping an eye on the fog. Her father's royal boat torch lit up the fog and she quickly ducked behind a tree hoping to not be spotted. But upon looking over she saw a splash in the water a long snaking splash.

...

"I feel ridiculous, why can't I wear my dragon scale armor?" Hiccup wined as Gobber placed the finishing touches. "Ya wanna look like a Viking or not?" His dad said nodding appropriately. "I'm not this kind of Viking" Hiccup complained not liking the heavy metal he was being crushed under. "They are expecting traditional Viking, not a dragon rider which to them probably doesn't exist" Gobber said handing Hiccup the biggest ax in the shop. "No!" Hiccup said hardly being able to pick up the ax let alone wield it. "Dad this isn't a good idea she likes me for me remember" he huffed. "This is you it's just the more Viking you." And with that Stoick finished loading the ship. Smiling from ear to ear. "He is enjoying this a bit too much." Hiccup sighed. He stashed his bag with the hidden Toothless down in the cargo hold, he may need his proper gear and his friend. Two days of sailing how bad could it be.

...

Merida awoke early for once. Today was the day Hiccup would see her kingdom! What if he doesn't like it? She thought suddenly halting. What's not to like? The witches. The cold. The bears. She pushed it from her mind she could worry later for now she was excited. She got dressed much to her mother's dismay in a different dress than what they had "agreed" and nearly ran down to the docks when she saw a ship on the horizon. Her parents and royal guard joined her when it entered the cove and Merida instantly regretted everything. First her mother took away her bow and had the guard return it to her room. Then her dad made a fuss about the lack of dragons to which her mother said it would not be good for the other trade partners. To which Merida groaned at. "Sit up straight, chin up and if you insist on staying on your horse ride side saddle." Elinor corrected. Merida took that as a cue to dismount which made her mother much happier. She actually understood her now which was still a bit strange. But at least she hadn't been forcing marriage on to her. The family walked down to the landing bay and awaited the ship and its crew. Then she saw the colors the ship was flying. Her stomach dropped it wasn't Hiccup. Instead it was Lord Macintosh in his signature blue war paint. Merida politely bowed to him and his son. "Princess I present to you the most exotic of Scottish flowers the rare Parnassus." Said the handsome boy delivering a bouquet in water. Merida smiled half a smile and took the vase. The party was led up the path to the castle, and the royal family stayed at the docs. Merida sniffed at the flowers and sneezed at their strong perfume. "These are overwhelming" she said. Queen Elinor took them "I think they are lovely, please place these on our table." She smiled handing them to Maudie her most diligent helper. She left with the flowers back to the castle.

The next boat also wasn't the Vikings. But Lord Dingwall and Wee Dingwall awkward as ever. Merida politely greeted the party. The eldest son was less handsome and short. But he held out a lovely array of geodes which he gave to her. And she had to accept. "What a lovely gift" her mother cooed. Merida just forced a smile and held her tongue. The next ship was as she figured Lord MacGuffin. His son was tubby and strong. She tried her best to understand what he said but it sounded like "prindest meritda ianflab ahbsirn akdhbe" he held out a woolen cloak for her. She accepted the gift knowing it would be better on a fire than on her. Then finally a ship entered the harbor flying no colors at all. It was small looking compared to the others however affixed on the front of the mast was a mighty dragon. She was slender and fast and had more than enough weapons from what Merida could tell. "I have to say I like the Viking style." King Fergus chuffed. They watched the mighty ship dock it's burn-marked hull adding to its ferocity. Registering the unique design Merida scanned the deck at first, she recognized the Chief, Stoick, Hiccups father. Wearing a hat with horns, a mighty chest plate and wielding the largest ax she had ever seen. A true Viking through and through. Next to him at helm was Gobber the peg leg and hook looking remarkably clean. When she saw Hiccup she suppressed a giggle he looked like the runt version of his father complete with his own ax although she noted the flaming sword was strapped to his side. They met the family Merida careful to not get too much ahead of her parents. "Stoick!" Came Fergus booming voice. The two shook their massive hands sounding like thunder. Stoick bowed to Elinor and Merida. Elinor cleared her throat. "Oh, right may I present my son Hiccup who I think you already know" Hiccup came forward awkwardly bowing to the royals. Merida couldn't stand all this formality she rolled her eyes. To the surprise of her parents she ran over to give Hiccup a hug. "Merida..." her mother sighed. She let him go and he cleared his throat. He removed something he had on his back. "Princess Merida I present to you a crossbow handmade from Berk." Her eyes lit up and she grabbed it from his hands faster than a hungry dragon. "This is beautiful Hiccup" she said noting the dragon engravings on the hilt. Her mother pursed her lips and scowled at the gift. "Did you make this?" "Yes, it's the strongest bark I can find reinforced with..." he lowered his voice "special scales".

"I love it!" She exclaimed. He beamed at her. "Merida." Came Elinor's warning that she should be more proper. "Right sorry. I gladly accept." Merida said stepping back. "To the castle then." Fergus finally said and strode with Stoick at the front laughing like old buds do. Elinor gave Hiccup a kind smile but her daughter a rather sharp look before continuing after the towering men. Merida walked next to hiccup winding the path up to the baroque castle. The tradesman entrance to the castle thankfully did not lead them through the village but though the forest that made it safer in a way for royal delegates but much easier to disappear. Carful to lower her voice "wanna try this thing out?" She asked hiccup gesturing to her new crossbow. "Yeah!" He said nodding a bit vigorously so his hat slipped down over his eyes. She giggled and pushed it back. She grabbed his hand. "Follow me" She took a few paces back to Gobber who had been walking Merida's horse up the path. She took the reins from him "somethings come up and I need Angus here." She said to him quickly. He looked like he was about to argue when Hiccup whispered "I'll work on that new saddle for you if you can cover us for a bit" Gobber looked at the boy sternly looking from one to the next slowly his look resolved. "ya got 20 minutes." He finally agreed letting them mount the horse. Gobber pretended not to see them disappear into the forest. Coughing loudly as they brushed through the forest.

...

Hiccup had never been on a horse before. Now that he was on one, he could see the appeal. Angus was a lot like Toothless only instead of cold and scaly, he was warm and fluffy, but he also couldn't fly. Merida was obviously quite comfortable with the beast as she had that horse dodging around rocks and splashing through brooks till she got to a small clearing. Without being told Angus squared his shoulders doing a quarter turn to the east. "Ummm... where are we?" Hiccup finally asked. "My practice spot." She said slipping the new crossbow from her back. She notched the arrow then unnotched it then back again practicing the motion. She could tell the tension on the string was much more powerful than her arms could get out of her bow. She pulled it up to her eye handling it like a skilled warrior. She squeezed her index finger and the arrow flew. Hiccup watched as that arrow hit a tiny red painted target in a nearby cottonwood. "Wow!" Hiccup said, "you're a really good shot." She smiled staring at the quivering arrow logged nearly half in the target. Yup a lot more power she confirmed. "You haven't seen anything yet." Her eyes set forward reaching for the next arrow. "Hold on." She clicked her heels and they were off. Angus flew through the forest knowing every rock and every downed tree in his path and Merida shot arrows to all the tiny targets that were scattered throughout her stretch of forest. Knowing all her marks using all her agility and the new power of a crossbow. As she hit the last one Hiccup who had witnessed her survival skills before felt suddenly very self-conscience. She was more Viking than he could hope to be. She was admiring the cross bow saying something about the power or balance, but he couldn't get the words to register. Say something he scolded himself. "Wow" that was stupid he scolded. "This is the best gift I've gotten all day, no all year." "What other gifts did you get?" Hiccup felt himself say locking his jaw. Glad to be sitting behind her so she wouldn't see him all flustered. "A wool cloak, some gems, and flowers that made me sneeze." She said rolling her eyes. "All things my mother was entirely too fond of, this however is the only one I won't be burning later." She strapped it on her back. She flipped around on Angus to face him. He was internally scolding himself for his jealousy when her hands went to his face. Hiccups mouth suddenly felt very dry. Very aware of how their knees were touching, and her lips were inches away. He leaned forward capturing her lips in his. She was as soft and warm as he remembered. She had been in truth the sole thing in his dreams. Her dangerously deep blue eyes met his when they separated. Such lovely eyes that he had been captured by quite on accident. "Sometimes I wish we were marooned on an island again." He whispered. She blushed "me too."

...

"A princess really shouldn't be running off with a suitor it is entirely inappropriate behavior." Elinor huffed to her husband and Stoick. "I don't know why your freakin out Elinor. I thought this was a done deal." Fergus said gesturing between him and Stoick. "She wants to marry for love so we can't arrange it like that." Elinor sighed remembering how stubborn her eldest was. "So then why the festival?" Fergus asked. "To give her the opportunity to find love faster. Stoick you know we appreciate everything you have done for our family and if Hiccup is her choice then so be it. However, that will most certainly complicate our traditions. I just don't know if he is the best choice." Stoick stood up to his full height the mighty Viking seeing more than his fair share of battles all of which were won by him and his son. "Hiccup is many things all of which our people need and that you personally needed at one time. He has the heart of leader and a damn good one. So, what exactly do you mean by best choice?" Stoick challenged. "Merida is still a princess and as such there are certain things you can and can't do. Encouraging violence with weapons training is one. Sneaking around so openly with a man not her betrothed is another. The Anglo-Saxon's are mounting pressure on our borders every day, the clans grow restless of an unsecured future she will have to be strategic." She said unphased. Stoick relaxed but only slightly. "I'll remind Hiccup that this is not Berk and there is more at stake. But if what you say is true having firepower on your side doesn't hurt. And we can do that through negotiation not marriage." Stoick said diplomatically. "Thank you Stoick your dragons surly do put you in the most powerful position as an Ally but I would hate to drag you into our turf war for nothing." Fergus placed his hand on his counterparts' shoulder. "I'm sure the kids will be back for the feast with everyone." Fergus said lightening the mood. "You know our girl has quite the appetite."

...

Merida and Hiccup road into the stable's halfheartedly. "Mums arranged quite the feast with everyone it would be horrible if we were late." When she felt hiccup stiffen, she giggled a bit "We wouldn't get any food if we are the last ones in, this lot eats like a hoard of barbarians." Hiccup relaxed a bit against her laughing nervously. They got Angus all set in the stables. Hiccup was quite a natural with the horse she noted. He lovingly scratched at Angus and seemed to find the sweet spot between his ears. Angus nipped affectionately as the pair left heading up the stairs to the castle. Rounding the corner they were intercepted by Gobber. "The queen said I might find ya in the stables. Your dad would like a word." He nodded to Hiccup. "Are we in trouble?" Merida asked. "No but they aren't pleased." Gobber shrugged. The couple exchanged confused looks before Hiccup noticed Gobber had already begun walking. He hurried behind him giving a quick wave back to Merida. She gave her own half reply.

In her chambers she heard a soft knock. "Merida" her dads voice followed. Merida hung her crossbow on the shelf and opened the door. The king entered and sat in the corner. "Merida your mom and I... your mom and I are not trying to put pressure on you. You deserve to find love in your own time. But she... we just ask that ya do it in an appropriate public manner." He sighed. Merida's eyes were wide she had never heard her dad use such a serious tone with her. "I'm sorry dad I didn't know you would be so..." she couldn't think of the word to describe him. She hoped he would fill in the blanks. "The other clans were hoping to see you today as well. Ya don't have to like them but they are our friends." He met her eye. "I like hiccup I owe him everything, but I will not let him assume that I don't know what boys his age are like." He squinted "I was a lad once too there is a way to woo a woman and still respect her" at that Merida lurched "woah dad we literally tried out the crossbow that's it." "Oh" Fergus sat up obviously relieved. "How is it?" He asked genuinely curious. "Oh, dad it's great perfectly balanced and four times the power of the one I string! She shot straight though the targets." She said excitedly taking it off it's place on her wall and handing it to him. "Oh, you gotta let me shoot it once it's beautiful." She beamed opening her mouth to allow it when the door opened. And Merida's' mood was quickly ruined when her mom entered "It's time for dinner." She said eyeing the pair. Noting Fergus hands on the Viking weapon she scowled. "You cannot bring that to dinner."

...

Hiccup followed Gobber to their chambers wondering how toothless was doing on the ship. He had promised to let him stretch tonight when he got an all clear from Merida. She was in truth a wizard with weapons a skill Hiccup never possessed with anything other than his fire sword. She looked so happy in the forest. Riding into the wind hair whipping wildly and grinning from ear to ear. Then after hitting every target she had turned to him. Her kiss burned on his lips a warm feeling rising from the pit of his stomach. He would very much like to kiss those lips again. Rounding the corner, he entered their room, his dad had been waiting for him. He looked agitated. "Ah Hiccup there you are. We need to talk." "So I've heard." Hiccup said chuckling a bit. "It's about Merida." He proceeded to fill Hiccup in on the conversation he had had with the king and queen of Dunbrough. Hiccup was stunned at how passionate his father had gotten in defending him. "Wow I ...d didn't know." Hiccup said. "I was just following Merida's lead she wanted to test out the crossbow I made her." He shrugged. Stoick smiled "and how was it?" "She's an impressive archer. I mean I knew she was good with a bow, but I think she could give Astrid a run for her money." Stoick chuckled. "I see absolutely nothing wrong with that. Vikings are simple people Hiccup. The Scotts are apparently not." Apparently not, Hiccup sighed to himself.

...

The feast was full of all the delicacies loving slaved away over for what must have been a day. There was black pudding, large rolls of sourdough, Haggis, potatoes, carrots, some hearty stew that smelled of beef and cabbage and an ample amount of beer for the men to go around. The tables were separated by clan in the four corners. Each clan seemed to have brought their entire army if not their entire population. They took up most of the spaces leaving a single table for the Vikings. Hiccup sat at the table with Gobber and Stoick not having brought any of the other crew it seemed lonely. Lonelier still with the lack of creatures in the hall itself. "Baa the three of us could probably take their army single handedly" Gobber chucked into his turkey leg. "Toothless and you could take this whole island I bet." Gobber mumbled more when the others didn't take the bait. "Just because we are the most powerful force doesn't mean our table should be less full." Stoick grumbled. Hiccup was not listening. He was watching Merida across the room who was happily eating some Haggis. She met his eye and smiled picking up a piece of meat in solute he did the same not noticing Lord Macintosh had come over to join them. "Well if it isn't the Vikings coming to our civilized events." He said loudly. Stoick who didn't even look up "We were invited and who are we to turn down a good meal." "Ha! Listen to this boys the Viking came for the food." Lord Macintosh chortled calling over his fellow clan leaders. "Ya sure ya didn't come to compete in the Highland games? Or does that interfere with your pillaging." At this Stoick stood nearly knocked the little man back. He was as tall as Fergus and towered over the rest of the men. "Our Vikings do not pillage, and you should be so fortunate." Stoick said sturdy as a wall. "Well our sons are competing why doesn't yours?" The lords pressed. "We have nothing to prove." Stoick said dismissively. "You're just afraid you'll lose." Pointed a lord. "It's tradition winner get a kiss from the princess." Pointed another. "Hiccup?" Stoick asked. "Your son's name is Hiccup what kind of a name is that?" Laughed lord Dingwall. "It's fitting really, he's hardly worthy. He's only got one good leg." At this Hiccup lost it. "I'll compete. In your stupid games. Are we all happy now?" He said standing to face the lords. The lords were surprised by his sudden show of emotion. Obviously startled they nodded "ay" and went back to their respective tables. Hiccup noticing now he was standing, he then sa back down and turned away. Stupid, he thought, he was so stupid.

...

Dressed in less Viking regalia Hiccup snuck out of his room quietly retracing his way through the trade entrance down to the docks where his friend was hidden. He hurried his way down to the lower level where toothless was sleeping. Hiccup put his hand on his nose. "Hey bud." The dragon's eyes peeped open sleepily. "Hope your day hasn't been too terrible." He seemed to huff a bit not liking having to stay out of sight. "Wanna fly a bit?" At this Toothless grinned his toothless grin and stood up. "Ok ok let me just open the hatch. Hiccup cranked open the door that separated the lower level from the top. It had traditionally been used to load heavy cargo on to the vessel before the time of dragons, but it alternatively made a handy way to travel with them as well. Hiccup mounted the night fury and into the Scottish night they soared. "There is someone we gotta pick up bud." Said Hiccup heading toward the archery clearing Merida had shown him earlier. Only this time he had his father's approval to fly toothless and therefor his permission to break the rules. Yet he still felt uneasy knowing that Merida didn't have that same permission. Not that she seemed to care. Toothless landed gracefully sniffing the damp night air. "Hopefully she comes." He said scratching his friend between the ears causing several appreciative noises and licks. "Toothless is that you?" Merida asked riding into the clearing. "Merida! You came!" Hiccup exclaimed the tone of surprise evident in his voice. "Of course, I wasn't gonna miss seeing my favorite dragon!" Hiccup pretended to be hurt that it wasn't him she came to see but she took no notice. Toothless gave the redhead several happy licks. Angus huffed a bit uncomfortable with the large creature. "Angus this is Toothless the dragon, Toothless my horse Angus." She said introducing them. Toothless' head tilted to the side confused by the large 4-legged creature. Angus sniffed but showed little interest in getting any closer. Merida looked to Hiccup who shrugged his shoulders. He held out his hand to the princess and she gladly took a seat behind the young suitor on his noble dragon. "Here we go." With a click of the tail fin they leaped into the sky rising above the dense forest. "Wow I have never seen the kingdom from up here." She said in awe. "What do you wanna see?" Hiccup asked turning his head to look at her. Then an idea hit him. "Do you trust me?" He asked suddenly. "Of course." "Good." Hiccup got out of the saddle and crouched low. He stepped skillfully around Merida so she was now in the driver seat. From behind her he gave her the reigns. "Toothless is just like Angus, today you steer, and I'll do the tailfin." Happily, she took charge and pointed them to the west. "I'll give you a tour of my kingdom." She grinned her eyes twinkling like the stars above. They flew noiselessly over the large sleepy village to the outer farmlands and to the towering mountains. All the while Merida would point out things like "there's the witch's cottage where I got the bear potion." "This is my favorite place to climb where you can drink from the fire falls." "This is where they make the most delicious cakes." Then she flew them over a large lake. "We are gonna land on the far side, there is something I have to check up on." They touched down where the mountain met the water a beautiful vantage point of the lake and the castle. "This is Loch Ness half the year it's separate from the channel we do fresh water fishing here but lately boats have been breaking... in half" she said giving him a look of confusion. It must have been mirrored on his face because she smirked a bit. "I'm not sure why but weird things have been happening to this place. The villagers say it's haunted, but I've never heard of such a thing." Hiccup shook his head. "Have you seen anything unusual?" He asked. "Actually, I heard something there was a low moaning grinding sad bagpipe sound followed by a splash." She said doing her best to describe whatever it was. "A haunted bagpipe that swims and likes to destroy boats?" Hiccup chuckled. She laughed too "I know it's ridiculous! But it's the best I got." She met his eyes shrugging. "I believe you. Maybe we can get to the bottom of this thing?" He said willing his mouth to form words. "Yes, we could but not tonight you have an event tomorrow." She smirked raising one eyebrow at him. Hiccup groaned the events of earlier replaying in his mind "I'm sorry about earlier... but don't make me go." He whined "yeah me too, the lords can be real jerks when their manliness is challenged." She frowned shaking her head so that her curls bounced "I wasn't challenging them!" Hiccup protested. "No but you're here for the first time." She said. "Well apparently I can get suckered in to competing in a tournament full of things I've never done before." Hiccup said placing his head into his hands. "You'll be fine the tournament mostly shows off strength anyway nothing actually useful." She said putting her hand on his shoulder. Her hand was warm through the fabric of his garment, till her words sank in he didn't quite know how to take that bit. But he was glad she was with him now. "You know I get to pick the main event." She said slyly. He picked his head up. "You do?" She nodded slowly. "Could you pick dragon racing? It's a sport on Berk with sheep in baskets" he said trying to explain the weird sport he had invented. Merida stared at him then full on belly laughed. She laughed so much she actually snorted it was infectious and Hiccup couldn't help but laugh along with her. "Could you imagine the others on Toothless?" She said wiping her eyes. "They wouldn't even be able to get near him!" They piled on more till they were clutching their sides and gasping for air. "You'll be fine Hiccup, who cares if you're not the champion?" Merida urged poking his shoulder. "Still how does it work?" He asked. "Well, there are 5 traditional events..."

...

Hiccup was awakened early by Gobber. "Rise and shine I got a special delivery for ya" he said throwing Hiccup a pile of tartan. "The queen said that this was the traditional look for the Highland games." Hiccup groaned rolling over back on to his pillow to sleep off this nightmare. "Oh, come on get dressed maybe it won't be so terrible" and with that Gobber left. Hiccup sighed reluctantly getting out of bed to put on the strange garments. The shirt was simple enough the black tunic was loose and not restricting of any movement. He looked at the green and gold striped tartan with fascination. He could never ride a dragon in a skirt and still had no idea how his father did it. He slung it on and fastened it with his own thick leather belt and sword. He looked at the shoes, but they were far too big, so he went with just his one riding boot and polished off his spring leg. "Here goes nothing" He said aloud combing his hair with his fingers.

...

Stoick sat at their table looking more menacing than usual he had decided to put on traditional Viking war paint. He would do the same to his son before the games if only to show his roots. As he was passing lord Macintosh, he overhead a conversation. "Ian swears he saw a large flying shadow last night." "It was probably just a bird" "no way it was too big even for a raptor. Has anyone else reported seeing that." "Some of the village folk but they already think the loch is haunted." Toothless Stoick thought. Hiccup will have to be more careful if he wished to keep his pet a secret to the queen. Just then he noticed Hiccup walk into the great hall. Everyone got very quiet staring at the Vikings son. Stoick blinked his eyes rapidly. His son who looked like a sheep in wolf clothing in his Viking regalia looked way more manly in the Scottish kilt. For once he looked tall like he always did but it wasn't just that, it showed his lean muscle in much the same way his dragon armor did. He looked comfortable and confident something Stock had only seen when he was riding his dragon. Elinor was the first to react striding over to the boy. "Oh, good I'm glad Fergus old kilt fits. Can't have you competing in your armor after all. That would be improper." Hiccup smiled back to the queen who was fixing the collar of his shirt. When she was satisfied, she stepped back Hiccup bowed slightly as he said, "thank you for letting me borrow this, At least I'll look the part." He chuckled nervously. "Look the part he does" Gobber said softly so only Stoick could here. Across the room Merida looked delighted a rosy color forming in her cheeks. "She should really be less obvious of who her favorite is." Stoick thought. Hiccup soon joined them. "Nice paint dad, also I can see the appeal on a skirt now." Hiccup laughed awkwardly trying to ease the discomfort he felt. "Son no matter what happens today I'm proud of you. Just remember you aren't like the Scotts you have a fire inside that's unique, use it. They may know each other's strengths, but they don't know you." Stoick coached as diplomatically as he could. "And if you die Astrid can be chief." Said Gobber through a mouthful of cake. Hiccup grimaced "Great thanks for that."

...

Hiccup stood in the row of competitors on a wide empty field filled with an array of strange looking objects that seemed more like torture devices than games. "I'm gonna lose." He mumbled to himself. "Hey it's Hiccup, right?" Said wee Macintosh the most handsome of well all of them "yeah" Hiccup said confused how he knew his name. "You may look like a Scott but good luck competing with all of this." He said flexing his arms. Hiccup rolled his eyes, pretty boy sure was full of himself but at least he could understand his trash talk, young MacGuffin had been talking to him earlier when they were lining up and he had no idea what he was saying gladly it did make it that much easier to ignore. The men paraded out before the main spectator area feeling more like a pieces of meat than competitors At the center of the crowd was a stage which held the royal family. He made eye contact with Merida who smiled a warm response her eyes gazing at him up and down. Hiccup usually wouldn't have minded, but he felt very out of place. "It is with much celebration that we gather today as friends, competitors and neighbors. Today we shall crown a new fall festival highland champion. The traditional events are as set with the final event being chosen by princess Merida." The queen paused as Merida stood. "I choose fencing" she projected before sitting back down. Hiccup sighed. They had talked about a few events Hiccup might stand a chance at. They had landed between fencing and highland dancing. He was glad she had chosen fencing. "Let the games begin!" Shouted Fergus' Booming voice. The first event was also the most taxing. The caber toss as Merida had explained is when you pick up a Scott's pine log and toss it end over end in a straight line. The key to this was brute strength something Hiccup had little of. He watched in horror as pretty boy lifted the 30-foot pole and hurled it to hit only 20 degrees off mark. Then wee Dingwall had a go he too lifted the large tree but didn't manage a flip. Finally, young MacGuffin went up to toss and delivered a master class of caber. Feeling his stomach sink Hiccup went up to his caber. Looking to imitate the prior he bent low to grab it. It did not budge. He took a deep breath and willed his entire being to pick it up. He managed to lift it with great strain his fingers already going numb. Awkwardly he walked a few steps and let gravity do the rest. His results were awful. Putting him in last place. The next event was the hammer toss which required spinning a ball on a stick above one's head and seeing how far it flies. It was lighter than the caber but not by much. With an incredible 15 feet pretty boy easily defeated Hiccups 7, wee Dingwalls 10 and young Macguffins 14. The 3rd event also required throwing. For shotput they were given canon ball sized round rock that they were to fling as far as they could. It was the lightest of the things they had thrown so far but Hiccups muscles had exhausted all their output and his throw was particularly pitiful at 6 feet. His opponents all managed to be in the 20s with wee Dingwall pulling out just a fraction ahead. Then they moved to a rope and were told to stand on either side. Hiccup stood across wee Dingwall. The Tug of War event he recognized as a game he often played with toothless. Having more of a strategy this time hiccup planted his feet firmly in the grass his peg leg giving him an extra advantage as it dig further than his heel could. On three the two suitors pulled in opposite directions trying to get the colored knot on their side. Wee Dingwall was strong but gave up rather quickly when his endurance gave out from the previous games. Hiccup had won his heat. He looked over at the other pair surprisingly pretty boy had won. Hiccup moved over to the final rope the two would be tugging for the win. On three both men planted their heels and pulled with all their might in opposing directions. Hiccup's grip on the rope never loosening. The knot hung dead set between the men. Pretty boy attempted to grab the rope further up but when letting go had lost a few inches to Hiccup so he replaced his hand and his vigor. Hiccup was unphased by the rope burn slowly etching its way into his hand, it was in truth the most familiar feeling that day. It was an occupational hazard when riding a dragon. He pulled gallantly and the knot moved in his favor. Further deepening his fulcrum on his fake leg, he gained even more. The crowd was silent as they watched the favorite losing ground to the Viking. But then fatigue started to set in. Hiccup could feel the wear all these strange activities were having on his body and sensing it his opponent strengthened his resolve and slowly he gained an inch, then some more. Hiccup was fighting himself to keep it at bay, but he had nothing left and with one final tug Hiccup fell face first into the grass. Cheers erupted from the crowd. Hiccup brushed the mud from him giving a halfhearted grin to Merida whose face was full of worry. One last event. The finale fencing faceoff. Fencing in this case just meant a one on one fight using any weapon of choice. The opponent was defeated by being disarmed or in such a position in that they would in battle be killed. Stoick held out an ax to Hiccup but he denied it going for his black sword hidden in the hilt. "Hiccup that's not a good idea." Stoick warned him. But it was what he was most comfortable with. He clicked it and it sprang out dazzling with fire. The crowd gasped many taking a step back. Hiccup could swear he heard Fergus swallow hard. He was obviously a strong warrior. His first match was against young MacGuffin the large boy chose a mace. Fitting really his brute strength alone could kill Hiccup if this was a real battle. The boys circled around each other getting a feel for the others style. Young MacGuffin was sloppy, his footwork was not tuned, and he was slow Hiccup deduced. He made the first move lunging forward the young MacGuffin stepped back too slowly bringing his weapon up to meet Hiccups blade. Easily Hiccup got him off balance using his opponent's momentum against him causing the suitor to fall and lose his weapon. The crowd was shocked at how quick it all was over. But clapped respectively with the loudest celebrating coming from the royals. Hiccup sheathed his fire sword and helped young MacGuffin to his feet. Shaking his hand, they parted for the next match. Macintosh and wee Dingwall had both chosen swords with Dingwall's being much longer, and it was obvious pretty boy was better. To no one's surprise he won his match and had to face Hiccup once again. "Ooo scary fire, unlike you Viking I don't need tricks." Pretty boy scoffed. "It's actually a more useful survival tool than weapon." Hiccup countered. Merida smiled reminiscing on how helpful it had been on the island. Then the fight started. Macintosh took no time to size up Hiccup running straight for him causing Hiccup to go into survival mode skillfully dodging and blocking the rival's shots. Hiccup ran along the edges of the field his rival in pursuit. Hiccup turned and dove toward pretty boys' feet but he was fast and managed to jump. Hiccup rolled narrowly avoiding the enemy blade. Merida screamed Hiccup unconsciously registering it. He got up going on the attack his blade sparking when making contact. Hiccup used this to draw in close to Macintosh placing his back nearly against the other suitors chests so that pretty boy was forced to reach around Hiccups shoulder. Hiccup grabbed his hand and flipped pretty boy on to his back. "Yield!" Hiccup yelled both swords in hand. Macintosh looked up stunned obviously never having been beaten before "I yield" He said coughing. The crowd went wild positive or negative he couldn't tell but he definitely heard Merida cheering. He helped the young suitor up handing him back his sword. "So I ... ugh t-think you won." Hiccup said to Macintosh jr. "I may be champion, but the victory would have been sweeter had I won the princesses choice." He said the annoyance obvious in his tone. Hiccup unsure of what to do with that took his last place finish as a victory.

...

Merida crowned young Macintosh with the title of fall festival champion. Giving to him a basket full of delicacy's any Scott would appreciate and a kiss on the cheek as was tradition. But she was most proud of her champion she had never seen Hiccup fight before, and he had impressed. He almost had the same grace with his sword she had with a bow. In truth it was extraordinary to watch. She had hoped that this win would earn him some respect amongst her people even if he was a Viking. They began walking back to the castle Fergus led the way chatting absently with Lord Macintosh and Stoick. It was evident Hiccup had made an impression on her father course he already liked Stoick and would like to have them as powerful allies. Merida's thoughts were interrupted by the young Macintosh "I was pretty impressive out there Merida don't ya think?" He said winking at her. "Pretty great for someone who can't use a bow. If memories serves, I am the current archery champion." She joked. "Maybe you could show me how to get better sometime?" He said smoothly. "I would but you might be beyond help." She teased and walked to catch up with Hiccup who was on his own. She caught up to him giving him a big hug "You were excellent Hiccup way better than you made yourself seem." She giggled. "Obviously you didn't watch me lift the tree I can assure you that did not go well." Hiccup laughed running a hand through his hair. "You got it off the ground which is more than I can do." She snorted. He laughed with her as they walked back to the castle. The feast that followed had some of her favorite courses, lamb, stew, blood pudding and as always haggis. She had finished eating quickly. She looked across the hall and noticed Hiccup was talking with the lord's sons and couldn't help but feel left out. When suddenly a portly guard burst into the hall. "Your highness another boat has gone down!" Merida gasped looking at Hiccup who met her eye. She shifted to her father who stood "how many men?" He asked already striding around the table. "Best guess, family of four." Said the guard hurriedly. "My lords, Elinor I'll be back. Ready my ship we sail promptly." There was a large commotion of people obviously curious Merida was one of them. Taking the distraction, she slipped out the side door to the kitchen and down to the stables. She needed to figure this thing out. "Where are you going?" Hiccup asked suddenly next to her. "I'm taking Angus to investigate." She said untying her beloved horse. "I'm going with you." He said hopping up on the horse behind her. "Ya!" She cried and the pair was off. They rode silently through the woods and down to the loch when they saw the ship it was a larger fishing boat that had weighed anchor in the same spot as the ship from the other night. This boat too had a large chunk that had been bent through the middle. It couldn't be a rock. One ship broken in the center maybe with the right wave action. But with no waves, no fog and no wind it couldn't have hit the boat the same way twice. She could see her dad's boat was nearly at the wreckage. "We should help them." Hiccup said. She looked up from the hole to see the family mom and dad had climbed up the front of the ship each one holding a little girl. They must have been twins as they looked very similar in every way. Dad was waving to the Kings ship. "Hiccup there is nothing we can do from here. Let my dad and his men get them." She sighed "But tonight let's go out on the water and see whatever is causing this to happen." She turned to face him. His eyes were still on the trapped family. Slowly he sighed and met her gaze. "Yeah... but let's bring Toothless so we can get out if need be." She nodded and back to the castle they went.

...

Elinor was tired she had settled the chaos that had erupted during their feast but realized that her daughter had snuck off. She did a quick scan about the room and just as she thought Hiccup was also gone. Stoick had shrugged at her. He didn't get that things like this were improper. He didn't have a daughter, and it showed. She sighed distracting the rest of the lords with a singing of their anthems and offering up more wine. She would need to make sure that her daughter didn't disappear again at least not before the final events. She sat on her thrown enjoying the company when she noticed Young Macintosh walking toward her. He bowed. "Queen Elinor is Merida around?" Elinor smiled at the lad "Well... umm.." she struggled to remember his name. "Connor Macintosh" he said "Yes, Connor. She excused herself from dinner she should be around somewhere." Elinor lied. "Queen Elinor if you would do me the honor, I would like to arrange a walk with your daughter tonight so that I may try to win her affection." He said confidently. Elinor raised her eyebrow. "I can arrange for you and Merida to walk as long as you are accompanied by Maudie." Elinor said gesturing to her lady standing not too far away. "Thank you, my queen." Elinor sighed happily now that's exactly how courting should be done. It is a shame Hiccup was never so formal. She was going to make Merida do this if only to show her what a proper courtship was like. Yes, it was to happen.

...

Hiccup came back to the room and was changing out of the Scottish wear into his own clothes when Stoick stopped him. "Hiccup I know you are gonna fly toothless no doubt with Merida." He started slowly. "Yes..." Hiccup said equally slowly. "I heard that the villagers saw something large and flying. If possible, please stay below the tree line we don't want to start another panic. It would also be bad if this news got back to the Queen." Stoick said finally making his point known. "Oh, I didn't know. I can try and be stealthier I guess." Said Hiccup scratching his ear. "Just be careful of watching eyes." Stoick warned. "Thanks dad" and with that he was off. Once again, he snuck aboard his boat and waited in the clearing for Merida.

...

Merida had returned from her trip with Hiccup to the wreckage and found herself rummaging in her room for her dark cape and new cross bow. She heard a knock on the door. Her mother's warm voice followed "may I come in." Merida sighed setting down the bow and opened the door. Her mother entered smiling she sat on her daughter's bed. "Merida, I have some exciting news. Come sit." Merida did as she was told sitting with her mother. "Conner Macintosh has asked me to arrange a walk with you tonight." She said obviously excited she looked into her daughter's eyes hoping searching for some bit of recognition of what that meant or some sort of excitement. But she was instead met with confusion. "A what?" Asked Merida. "Young Macintosh would like to take a walk tonight. You two will be escorted by Maudie and you'll be able to get to know each other." Merida could tell her mother was excited. In truth Merida wished she felt the same but did not. "Mom I'm not interested in him at all." Merida said calmly. "Yes, but do you know him?" Elinor asked. "No, but I don't really care to." "Merida you are going." The Queen said sternly. "Tonight." "But Mum I'm meeting up with Hiccup!" At that the queen glared. "You are not going anywhere without supervision you are a princess! You will go on that walk with Connor Macintosh if you want to see Hiccup in our kingdom ever again." Merida gasped. Her mom was seriously threatening about kicking the Vikings out if she didn't meet up with young Macintosh? "I'm doing this because I love you Merida, and this is how one properly courts a princess." With a swish of her very long hair she was gone. Merida fell back on her bed. She exhaled sharply shaking her hair this way and that. "Fine I'll go. But it won't be long." She huffed through gritted teeth.

Merida threw on her cloak and met Maudie and Conner down the stairwell that connected the royal hall from the bedrooms. "Alright let's go" she sighed unamused. He quickly followed her. Maudie a few steps behind. They walked down through the village. "It's a beautiful night." He said pointing to the stars. "Yup." Merida said scanning the little streets thinking up a distraction or something to escape this date. "So, you like archery?" He asked trying to fill the silence. "Yes, tho I have recently taken up the cross bow." She said halfheartedly. "The cross bow how interesting." He prodded trying to get more out of the princess. "Yes, Hiccup made it for me." She said not noticing his step falter. "Hiccup that Viking lad?" Connor said his voice harsh. "Ay" She said her eyes finally finding what she was looking for. She steered them in silence for a while to a place she knew to be the local pub. "Haven't ya ever wanted to go in there? See what others lives are like? It could be fun." She said stopping by the window. There were a few couples dancing in the center, the tables were packed with all sorts and the bar keep was running around with massive beers in each hand. "I suppose so." He shrugged. She pulled on her cloak so she wouldn't be recognized and went in. He and Maudie followed. Once they entered, she executed her plan. Whizzing around dancers she pulled on another girl's hood by the bar. As they approached, she slipped past them and out the door she had come in from.

Quickly she took off to the forest. She knew the path well she just hopped he would still be there. Slipping past the two had taken longer than she had anticipated.

...

It had been an hour since Hiccup had arrived in the clearing. Merida was very late, and he had started to worry something bad had happens to her. Toothless was not phased he instead wanted to play fetch. So, Hiccup took a seat on a stump and would throw his leg for the dragon to chase after, retrieve, and bring back. For some reason the dragon only cared to do this with his leg. Hiccup sighed happy he was getting to spend time with his best friend but worried about the girl he was trying to impress. The other suitors had been giving him a hard time at dinner. Not that Hiccup couldn't handle it. In fact, he was used to it from his gang back home, but they had always respected him. These guys saw him as a threat. At dinner they had gone out of their way to ostracize him by quizzing him on their history none of which he knew. Macintosh had been the worst. Making fun of his hair to his leg he was annoying to say the least. Macintosh. Hiccups stomach churned Merida had kissed him on the cheek in front of everyone. He made sure to rub that in their faces too. "Bet he wouldn't be so smug if he met you." He said to Toothless who tossed Hiccup his prosthetic. He gave it another toss into the trees. "Help I'm being attacked by a flying leg!" Said Merida coming into the clearing laughing. Toothless confused still went to retrieve the leg. "Merida! I was worried your mom had barred your door or something." He said relieved. She laughed "oh no it was way worse she made me go on a date with Macintosh". She grimaced "I ditched him in the pub and ran over here quick as I could." Hiccup was glad he was sitting he did not like the thought of sharing Merida at all. Especially with smug pretty boy. Toothless had retrieved his leg and dropped it in front of him. Hiccup reattached the leg glad for the distraction from the heat rising to his face. He took a deep breath they had a mystery to solve after all. When Hiccup straightened Merida had already climbed up on to toothless and was giving him a look, he couldn't read. "To the loch?"

...

They flew higher above the clouds in the hopes that no one would see them until they were descending on the docks. Merida pointed out which ship they should take. Pointing to a smaller vessel next to her dads "This one is the kings old sailing boat. It was built by my grandfather." "Do you know how to work it?" Hiccup asked. "Nope not fully but if you tell me what needs to be done, I can figure it out." At this he chuckled "that's what I like about you." He said under his breath Merida barely caught it before he had gone to lift the anchor. Together they maneuvered the big ship to the same spot as the other ships. Hiccup removed his shoes, then his shirt. "What are you doing?" She asked trying not to stare at just how taught his muscular chest was. He was perfectly toned his lean muscles not unlike that of a jockey. Merida's mouth went dry. "What?" He asked when he caught her staring suddenly very self-conscience. "It's not that bad of a scar." He said. Up until then she hadn't noticed but he did in fact have a scar that ran across his abdomen. Knowing she should say something "how did you get it?" She asked. Coming closer to him till her hands ran down the length of it. "Dragon, back when we were enemies, I was trying to catch a Deadly Nadder when it nearly caught me. My dad fought it off saving me from... well... much worse. No one really took me seriously after that." He confided. She could feel him shaking under her touch. He turned away. "Hiccup... I umm why?" She rushed trying to make her thoughts coherent. "Because I wasn't a real Viking, I couldn't defend myself, couldn't fight." He said turning his back to her. "To answer your first question, I'm going swimming. See if there's a hidden rock." At that he jumped up on to the rail and dove in.

...

The water was surprisingly warmer than he anticipated. Warmer than any of the water they had around Berk. But no less interesting. The first thing he noticed was that it was perfectly clear. No rocks in sight just a school of fish in the distance shimmering and moving as one. He came up for air Merida was up on the boat. "Any luck?" She called. "Nothing it's clear, no rock." He replied. "I knew it." He heard her whisper. "I'm gonna take another look." He said she nodded, and he went under.

He looked toward the boat and saw nothing but clear water, so he turned toward the bank and noticed something dark and expansive. He went to the shoreline turns out it was an underwater cliff and about 10 feet from the surface was a cave. Hiccup came back up an informed Merida what he found. She tossed him his sword. Which he hoped would burn underwater so he could explore more. The dragon fire glowed slightly under the water it wasn't great, but it was enough. Hiccup took a deep breath and dove into the cave. It was shallow the opening was maybe 8 feet in diameter. Hiccup went through the opening and saw that it was a decent size inside. It was all one large room like a pocket the earth forgot to fill. It was really quite something. He went a little further then he noticed a shadowy figure. If Hiccup could have gasped, he would have but there lying on the ocean cave flood looked like a mix between a snake and a dragon. Hiccup went closer to the sleeping beast noting its slender neck large body and fins for back claws. Hiccup was starting to run out of air. He retreated quickly accidentally stabbing the wall with his sword making a full clanging sound. The creature awoke. Hiccup swam as fast as he could out of the little cave. Barely making it to the surface taking a giant breath when the creature grabbed hold of his prosthetic leg and dragged him back down. He was being forced deeper and deeper he didn't struggle he could hold out, but he was fascinated by the way the creature moved. Its modified wings acted like dynamic oars that could streamline the current. The front claws were similar to toothless but had webbing in between the fingers. It had a long snaking neck with a large head full of teeth. Just then a big splash happened as toothless entered the water. Hiccup reached for his dragon, Toothless grabbed his rider with his claws and pulled. Nothing happened. Toothless reared to blow fire at the water dragon there was enough flame to startle the creature into letting go. Hiccup kicked toward the surface. As they broke the surface the creature came to. Roaring into the surface it breathed hot water boiling in their direction Toothless shielded Hiccup, but he could still sense the heat. The creature reared its head again to strike when Merida yelled "no!" She had her cross bow drawn and ready aimed at the creature. It noticed the boat then and charged. She fired a warning shot scraping the side of its face scaring it. It sunk back to the depth.

Merida helped Hiccup get back on the boat. Toothless climbed shaking water everywhere. Then a jolt in the floorboards had them flying back to shore. The ship was pushed back to the center of the lake. Merida and Hiccup were grabbing on to whatever they could. Then they stopped they had moved 20 feet from where they had originally taken anchor. "Sorry" Merida said letting go of the Viking to stand up. "Thanks." He said as she helped him back up. She threw him his shirt. "What was that?" She asked. "It looked like a dragon but not one I have ever encountered before. I found it sleeping in a cave nearby." He said wringing out his pants. He clicked his sword lighting it so he could check the damage to his leg and the ship. "It pushed us away." She said. Hiccups prosthetic leg was bent but not unusable. He sighed "we should get back to the castle." Merida nodded she pulled up the anchor noting that it had come loose and was no help at all. "Are dragons territorial?" She asked. "Some more than others yes" he answered at the helm. "Do you think that's why she has been attacking the fishing boats? If her cave is right, there I wouldn't want people taking away my fish lunch." Merida said. "It's as good an idea as any." Said Hiccup "If you don't mind my asking, why did you not take the shot?" Hiccup asked. "It's a living creature, she looked scared. I just wanted you safe." She said looking down at her hands. Hiccup smiled he knew exactly what she meant. "If it is a dragon at least we know how to make it a friend. Tomorrow we will come in with a better game plan." Hiccup said scratching Toothless behind his ears. "Thanks for coming after me bud." He said to his friend. Toothless gave him a lick nuzzling closer to him.

...

The next morning at breakfast was a much different atmosphere. There was lots of low murmuring amongst the groups. Merida grabbed herself an apple and sat down. Her mother looked at her sadly. Maybe she had heard she ditched Maudie last night. Her dad sat down next to her and the lords attached. "Have ya heard this Fergus? My son said he saw a monster in the Loch last night." Shouted lord Macintosh. "Ay I heard the roar it shook the whole castle." Lord Dingwall agreed. Fergus was obviously shocked. "Young Macintosh can you describe this creature." Came Fergus booming voice. "Yes my king. It was massive a neck as tall as a boat, and a body as big. It could move through the water silently. And breathed fire." Stoick met eyes with Fergus shaking his head slowly. "I don't believe that such a creature could exist." Fergus said slowly. "I saw it! It's the thing that's been attacking the ships." Connor doubles down. Fergus met Hiccups eye. "It could eat our livestock it could attack the village and make our water ways unsafe!" Macintosh continued. "This Loch Ness monster must be dealt with!" Yelled young Macintosh. "We can't rest till it's dead! I don't know about you my lords, but we will ready our harpoons. We sail today!" With that shouts and cheers met battle cries alike. Fergus sighed "Ready my ship."

...

"No! They are making a mistake it's not a monster it protects itself." Meridas protest were drowned out. "She ran over to Stoick and Hiccup "You have to make them listen, it's just scared and territorial. Please you can't let them kill it. I'm assuming you told them what happened." She said looking from Hiccup to Stoick to Gobber. "Ay" sighed Stoick. "But as Toothless isn't supposed to be here we can't show our hand your mother has made that clear." "They are going to kill the first concrete proof of water dragons. And we are just supposed to sit here?" Hiccup asked incredulously. "Yes, son that's what I'm saying." Stoick said. "Not good enough. They are gonna get themselves killed and that creature is going to assume humans are terrible and put everyone in danger. We have to help if only to keep everyone alive. We can't make dragons an enemy when we have been down that road." Hiccup placed his hand on the table standing. "This is what I'm good at dad and I won't let them go in blind. Merida and I have a plan." He started but was cut off "Hiccup is it true, Toothless is here?" Came Elinors voice carrying across the now empty hall. "Yes, because I missed him." Merida answered, "I asked Hiccup to bring Toothless and only let him out at night so I could fly him." Elinor looked shocked. "Mum I know you expect me to do things a certain way, but I can't. Hiccup and I discovered the water dragon last night and it let us go. It could be a friend just like Toothless is to Hiccup. You have to let me try." Merida pleaded taking her mom's hands. The queen sighed kissing her daughter's hand before looking up at her "Please be careful."

"We will" Merida smiled. She ran back to hiccup grabbing his hand. "Hiccup!" The Queen projected. "Take care of my daughter." Hiccup nodded and they left.

...

Fergus let the lords use his newest flagship and his retired one which strangely enough had a few scorch marks. They followed Macintosh to the area where he presumably saw the monster. He sighed this one was out of his element; he was the bear king not the sea monster king. Stoick has more experience with this sort of thing and hoped he would have joined them. They arrived on the south side of the lake. "Ready the harpoons men we are going fishing." Lord Macintosh ordered. Fergus nodded to his men, so they too filled out the order. 30 minutes passed and nothing had happened. The men were getting restless. And were playing with the fish that were swimming around. Someone shot a harpoon and they laughed about the slip. Until they fell overboard. Something had tugged at the harpoon rope. The clansmen broke through the water and yelled "monster!" Then it broke the surface it's snake like head raising from the water. "My god it's a dragon!" Yelled Fergus. The creature reared its head back. "Take cover!" He yelled. As the creature spewed boiling hot water at the ship. Men were yelling and some took shots with spears and whatever they had. It rammed into the smaller ship and could hear the crack of the hull of the ship. But it didn't break. The creature had pushed them away?

One of his men lined up his shot and took it with the harpoon hitting the Loch Ness monster in its shoulder. The monster shrieked an awful noise and dived to the depths. The men tried to hold it but the line broke and the ship lurched with the recoil threatening to topple over. Then he saw something in the sky. A sight he had seen before, but many others had not. The black dragon flew through the air and on him was a lean young man in dragon armor wielding a fiery sword. Behind him a cascade of red curls indicated his daughter was there as well wielding her crossbow they had entered the fight. Toothless roared making his entrance known. The Loch Ness monster returned to the surface rearing its head blasting a spray of boiling hot water at the flying dragon. Toothless was ready with his own., blowing his hot blue fire as a reply. Water and fire met in the sky and fizzled each other into steam. They were even in their own elements. One of his men fired another harpoon but missed as it was knocked off course by an arrow no doubt from his daughter. "Hiccup! What do ya need?" Fergus boomed. "We need to get it out of the water!" Hiccup yelled back. "Here catch!" Yelled Stoick who had arrived with another boat. He threw a net in between them. "Head to the west bank!" Fergus yelled. Together they created a barrier herding the creature forward.

...

Hiccup had battled many dragons before and only won when he could get the other dragon out of its element. Water and air would need to meet on land. "You ready for this?" He asked Merida and Toothless. Toothless gave a knowing growl. Merida nodded placing her cross bow on her back. Hiccup smiled "ok let's go." Hiccup stood stretching his own wings and jumped off Toothless catching the wind he glided in front of the water dragon giving him something to chase. Merida drove Toothless who she would maneuver to block the boiling water spews from Hiccup. He was yards away from the north bank which was partially covered in about 2 feet of water. Perfect. Hiccup landed making sure to splash a lot. The water dragon pulled itself on to the island having no choice due to the nets from the Scotts and Viking ship. Hiccup faced the dragon sword extended. The monster growled. Hiccup maintained eye contact and dropped his sword and showed his hands. "We don't wanna hurt you!" Hiccup shouted. The monster crouched lower as Merida landed toothless behind him. Noting the striking position hiccup yelled back "Merida drop the bow!" She did as she was told, raising her hands mimicking Hiccups position. The monster mildly relaxed still crouched but no longer snarling at the trio. Hiccup kept its focus. Noting the harpoon lodged in its shoulder. "We are just trying to help." He said stepping closer it didn't strike. Merida saw what he was doing. She came right next to him. "Keep her attention I'll remove the harpoon." Merida whispered. "It's ok bud I know it's scary being trapped but the ocean is right there we can release you if that's what you want." Hiccup said speaking slowly moving toward its head arms outstretched. Merida was at its shoulder now. Hiccup could see her. He nodded to her. She grabbed the harpoon and pulled it out of the creature. At this the creature roared in pain and dived its incredibly long neck at Hiccup. Toothless roared jumping forward to protect him. "Hiccup!" Yelled Merida. But Hiccup was unharmed, when toothless had roared the water dragon froze in its tracks. "I'm ok." He said panting a bit. The dragon's eyes glowed as it bowed to Toothless as its alpha. Toothless barked at the dragon and it backed up from the pair keeping its head bowed. Merida ran around to Hiccup giving him a large hug. He sighed into her curly hair relieved their plan had worked as well as it had.

...

Merida let go of Hiccup and stepped in front of the sea dragon and threw the harpoon down. Her kindness was noted by the water dragon and checking with Toothless gave the red head a cute little nuzzle. She could feel her smile from ear to ear. "I'm gonna call you Nessie" giggled Merida and she was licked by the young dragon. Toothless huffed making Hiccup laugh "I'm sure you're still her favorite bud." She looked over at them and stuck her tongue out. Which made him laugh even more. He picked up her weapon and his and placed them in toothless' saddle. "What just happened? What is that thing?" Yelled lord Macintosh. At this the dragon started to growl again Merida rolled her eyes and kept petting the dragon calming it down with coos of "you pretty thing it's ok the scary man won't hurt you." King Fergus laughed. "Stoick and I will fill you in my lords" and with that the ships sailed back to port. "Oh, and Hiccup bring Toothless inside."

...

Hiccup was seated in the hall and the Viking table was by far the most popular with Hiccup surrounded by the other suitors and Merida. He had told them all about Toothless and how he lost his leg. Even the King and Queen were interested in his tale. Stoick was sitting with the lords and Gobber took to entertaining Merida's little brothers. It was all so festive. Hiccup swelled with pride introducing them to dragons safely, saving them the pain their society had gone through to get to the friendly status that they now had. He let them pet Toothless tho most were wary of him. When the night had settled, and everyone was heading to bed. He snuck out of bed and down to the stable where Toothless now lay with Angus. He came down the steps and stopped as he saw Merida being pulled between the two of them for affection. "Now boys is that any way to act? You can both have your turn." She giggled. "I don't know, I don't share well." Hiccup said startling her. She seemed as surprised as she was delighted. A rose color coming to her cheeks. "Well good luck telling them that." She winked. "Wanna go see Nessie?" He asked. "Yes! Dibs on Toothless. You take Angus." She ordered. "Of course princess." He said untying the horse and mounting it. "You lead the way." Toothless lifted into the air with the redhead giving that grin that made Hiccup's heart beat a little faster. With a flap of his wings they were zooming. Hiccup clicked his heels into Angus, and he followed them zig zagging through the trees. He enjoyed the view of his beautiful redhead as she soared over him. She was the only one he would trust Toothless with and in truth the only one he had. Angus was a great changeup he didn't have a tail fin for hiccup to control but he was warm and strong. The horse's long legs kept up with the dragon's slow soar. They arrived at the land bridge Angus nervously trotted out on to it. Toothless landed gracefully with a small splash. Merida was prepared this time she removed her outer dress, so she was in a lighter dress meant for swimming. Hiccup couldn't help but stare as she fastened her hair into a ponytail with some ribbon. "You coming?" She said playfully kicking some water at him. He laughed pulling off his shirt and tossing it on Angus. Merida waded on in Hiccup right behind her. "Nessie!" Merida called "Where are ya girl?" She placed her hands on her hip. "She'll come Hiccup said it just takes some practice." He said guiding her though dragon training. "Nessie!" She called again. "Come on out you Loch Ness monster." She sighed looking at Hiccup with a frown. He gave her a half smile and turned to toothless. "Bud could ya help." Toothless made a noise like a mix between a howl and a growl. Whatever he had said obviously worked as Nessie appeared shortly after and swam on over to them.

...

Merida smiled so big she felt that she might break. She pet Nessie lovingly. "Hiccup..." she started. But didn't quite know what to say. Did he know how big their win was today? He earned respect for himself from her people and for dragons. He showed his heart and his might. In him they were one and the same. He even valued her as a warrior making her an instrumental part in his plan. She had never been given that kind of responsibility and loved it. "She's beautiful huh?" Said Hiccup petting Nessie. There he was right next to her. She could feel the heat off his bare skin, and it gave her chills. She stared at him shaking her head, he had no idea what actually happened today. Typical. "Thank you."' She said. He smiled at her confused. "For what?" He asked. "For this," She started "for Nessie, for not treating me like a princess but like a person." She finished. He blushed unused to praise. "You are amazing Merida." He said blushing looking at the water hints of a smile playing around his lips. She couldn't take it. She pulled him to her planting a kiss she hoped would convey how she felt inside. All her unsaid feelings and thoughts. He pulled her to him. His strong arms wrapping around her. His lips engulfed hers deepening the kiss making her head spin and her knees weak. The world melted away until she was nudged in the back from Nessie. She giggled as Hiccup scowled at the dragon who had rudely interrupted. "We really should do that not around dragons" he sighed. She kissed his cheek and went around to the side of Nessie. "You think I could ride her?" Merida asked. "You could try." Hiccup said. She mounted the dragon slowly. Nessie at first stiffened but slowly bent her neck lower to make it easier. Merida sat in the crook between her neck and shoulder. It was actually quite comfortable, and the scales were smooth and surprisingly not too slimy. She held her hand out to Hiccup who shook his head. "I'll be on Toothless for now. Once she gets used to you then we can introduce me." He said stepping back. Merida nodded then turned to Nessie "I can't breathe underwater but I want to see a bit of your world, girl." Nessie grunted and they slowly made their way to deeper water.

...

He could hear her laugh from across the loch. He hummed a happy sigh completely mesmerized by the red headed beauty who was zooming around the water on a unique creature in its own right. He knew he would be leaving soon as the festival was over, but he didn't want to leave Merida. He felt a lump form in his throat. "I should tell her." He thought taking a shaky breath. "I should tell her how I feel about her."

...

Hiccup hardly left Merida's side the next day she had joined him for breakfast, and they had gone with the other suitors to enjoy the last festival event the highland dancing competition. He had even asked her to dance during the social dance portion. Even though he had no idea how. They had all gathered to send off the clans. Her brothers sneaking aboard lord McGuffin's ship. The Vikings were the last ones to leave. "Merida" he said taking her hands. "I can't... I-I have to t-tell you before I leave... I...um.. I'm not good at this." He stumbled and stuttered. She looked at him confused. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "I" He said confidently "love you." He opened his eyes trying to read her reaction as his stomach sank straight through the dock and into the ocean. She beamed at him. Jumping into his arms she whispered into his ear "I love you too." His head felt light and weightless like he was flying on toothless yet planted on the ground with this amazing redhead. He held on to her picking her up and spinning. "Are you sure?" He asked skeptically. She rolled her eyes "I'm sure" elated he hugged her tighter right then and there not caring who might be watching. "Mmmhmm" Stoick cleared his throat. "We better be off son." He said, "time to say goodbye." They said their goodbyes and Thank you's to the family and got on their ship. As they drifted off into the ocean Hiccup saw bright red hair zooming toward them in the water. Merida was on Nessie who easily caught up to the Viking ship. "Hiccup you forgot something." She yelled up to him. "What?" He asked genuinely confused. "This." She was lifted by Nessie so she was eye level with him and gave him a breathless kiss. One that said don't forget about me and sealed their declaration of love. Heady and breathless they parted both smiling. She sank back down to the horizon and zoomed back to her land. Stoick placed a hand on hiccups shoulder. "It's not goodbye son, not even close."

...

...

...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(thank you for your patience there is more to come!)

...

Dear Merida,

First off, I miss you. Everyday something cool happens that I want to share with you. Today I tried out my very first flight suit. Just In case I get separated from Toothless I have a pair of wings for myself. It's a bit crazy and very windy but it's a lot of fun.

Secondly, I'm writing to warn you. There have been reports of dragons being captured by a power-hungry warrior named Drago. My dad apparently goes way back with the guy and it doesn't sound like he's good news. Keep your eyes open.

Thirdly in regards to your question, I find that a double layer of untreated hide tends to work best when creating a water resistant harness. It worked for me but I'm not in the water nearly as much as you. You're practically a mermaid! Side note Fishlegs and I were doing some research and it seems Nessie's is a young Scauldren. The most dangerous of the water class dragons. According to the book of dragons anyway.

I hope you and Nessie are safe. Give my regards to your family.

Love,

Hiccup

...

…

Dear Hiccup,

Thanks for the suggestion, it's been a slow process, but I think I've finally nailed it. I'll test it out soon. Nessie is finally ready for the deeper open ocean. I have been working with her in the bay and while she was freaked out at first, I think she enjoys it.

I miss you as well my Viking. Mums been trying to sew me a wedding dress ever since the festival she really is way too excited to be rid of me. I'm still not ready to be anyone's Queen I can barely rule my brothers these days. They have gone through another growth spurt and will be taller than me soon, then what will I do? You're lucky you don't have any annoying siblings.

Speaking of warnings, there's a new group of barbarians on our southern coast. They have become a major threat. Those waters are crucial trade routes for us, and they have put up a blockade. Dad fears a war. I hope things don't come to that. I'm trying to convince him that Nessie and I could take care of it without our troops having to be a part of it. Right now, he and mum won't budge. We'll see.

I'm still vaguely serious about you and I just finding a small island to call ours and just enjoying the peace and quiet. Sadly, that's not what we were born into. But I can still dream.

Love,

Merida

...

…

Dear Mer,

You're not gonna believe this! I found my mom and she was living in a secret cave that housed hundreds of dragons! Her dragon is named Cloud-jumper and she's basically mom to all these dragons in the cave. She has taught me loads about different species even things I didn't know about Nightfurys.

I also asked her about water dragons, and she said they only live in warmer waters.

I would love for you to meet her someday.

Drago is mounting an attack on Berk I believe there is a way to win without war. I'll let you know how it goes.

As for your war, please be careful, I would hate to lose you to the sea again.

I like your dream, what should we call this island?

Love,

Hiccup

...

Dear Hiccup,

That's amazing! I can't believe your mom is alive! Now it makes sense who you take after.

The blockade has been dealt with thanks to Nessie and I, turns out sea monsters are a good reason to not be in the sea. Mum still protested but things were getting desperate with supplies spread too thinly to cover everyone. Dad let me take charge of the gambit allowing me his armored ship and guards for back up. Luckily we didn't need it. It's been very interesting being treated more like a warrior than a princess. Macintosh could hardly believe that the fragile princess could deal so much damage. Those barbarians will think twice before venturing into our waters.

I would call our island Bruadar. Just picture a little wooden house by the beach, you and me and our dragons relaxing watching the sunset unphased by the powers of the world. If only.

Love

Merida

...

…

Mer,

Drago was much more powerful than I had thought. We defeated him but it took a toll. I got Toothless back, but I lost my dad. I am the new chief of Berk.

Hiccup

...

…

Merida read the words over and over again. Memorizing what they read. She flipped it over. Nothing except a few water marks, had he been crying? She touched them her own eyes watering upset more that she wasn't there to help make things right. She read it once more trying to gain some new knowledge from it. Defeated she folded the letter back up gingerly and clutched it to her chest.

Stoick was dead.

Merida wondered out of her room and down the hall eyes watering. The right thing to do would be to tell her parents that their ally had a new leader. She sniffed. Maybe give them a hug too. She came across her mom first working on a tapestry this one was of their victory over the barbarians. It was small but it featured Merida and Nessie destroying a war ship. Merida felt her heart lift, her mother was very proud of her, even if her treaty negotiation skills tended to become... aggressive. Her joy didn't last long as her mother caught her eye.

"Merida? Is something wrong?" Merida sniffed once again.

She ran over to her mother grasping her in her arms and buried her face into her thick long hair. Her mom instinctively held her running her hand up and down her daughters back as if to sooth away the pain. Merida relaxed into the embrace and regained her composure.

"Mum, Stoick is dead, and Hiccup has become chief." She said hollowly handing over hiccups letter.

The worst part of her pain she realized was up until then her dreams for them involved the pair running away from responsibility. That would be impossible now as Hiccup had taken on his full role as chief. Elinor stiffened having finished the letter several times over. Merida stepped back trying to read her mom's facial features, looking for some clue of her thought process. After some time, she met Meridas eye.

"We must inform your father."

The queen placed her tapestry to the side and strolled out the door. She paused turning to Merida. "You should be there to tell him." Merida in a daze followed close behind her mother.

"Fergus, Merida has something to tell you."

They ended up in the throne room. Fergus looked up from his papers. "Ay what is it then?" He asked.

"Stoick is dead. Hiccup is the new chief of Berk." Merida said her voice reverberating off the stone walls.

Fergus looked from Merida, to his wife, to his daughter, finally landing on Elinor.

"Well that changes things."

Merida blinked. "What things dad?"

Elinor and Fergus exchanged looks. "We weren't gonna tell you till we had everything sorted but we had asked for Stoicks aid with the English problem and mostly had a plan set. However now that he is gone, and Hiccup doesn't know of our issue our future is uncertain." Elinor started calmly.

"What issue?" Merida snapped.

Her mother took a breath and in the same hypnotically calm voice continued. "Our spy's report the barbarians you chased away were hired by England to drain our strength. We were gonna repay them in much the same way with a traditional Viking blockade. But with Hiccup as chief he will no doubt insist on dragons."

"You don't know Hiccup." She insisted suddenly feeling her stomach churn. "He just lost his father and rather than be sympathetic for his loss you both are treating this as a minor inconvenience in your grand scheme!" She could feel the color rising to her cheeks. "He just became Chief it was thrust on him; he didn't have a choice" her voice was getting dangerously hysteric. "His dad is…"

"Merida that's enough." Fergus's voice boomed. The great king slumped in his chair as if a great weight had been placed on his shoulders. "We are both very saddened by the loss of our friend, but the world doesn't just stop... stop..." He sputtered grasping for words "spinning." Elinor substituted.

"In fact, things only ever move faster. Merida as queen someday you must understand the longer it takes for us to recover from the death of our strongest allies. The weaker we become. Therefore, more of a target for the English's expanding empire." Elinor said standing firm. Merida wanted to shake her and her dad. What was wrong with them?

"Maybe I don't want to be queen!" Merida said but she was drowned out as her mother asked, "Has Hiccup proposed yet?" Elinor asked of her daughter sharply. "No, and at this rate I don't want him to, if you're just gonna use him for his dragons." At that Merida had had enough. Mind reeling, She strolled out ignoring her mother's yelling. She gathered her things and went down to the stables.

"Angus take me to the Loch." The ride through the forest seemed to take forever. She felt her mind racing as fast as Angus but not on any one thought. It wasn't until they stopped, she realized she had been crying. She took a deep breath dismounting Angus the fog began to lift. She smiled at her little spot on the bank where she and Nessie had made it their own. She had created a more stable boat that was tied to a nearby tree. It was modified from a two-person rowboat with a sail and unique harness that she could connect to Nessie with. "Angus I am leaving" she sighed "you should head back to the castle. I won't be returning this time." He nipped persistently at her fingers displeased with his princess. She took a deep breath. Stepping out of the boat Merida was torn. She couldn't just leave her family, she loved them. She just did not love that they and in turn her, were royalty. Angus neighed at the sudden appearance of Nessie. Breaking into her thoughts. She smiled at her water dragon. She gave Nessie several appreciative pats. Sitting along the beach she surrounded herself with her favorite beasts marveling in the simplicity of it all. Angus has warmed up to Nessie. Merida would watch them interact with curiosity. Today they seem to communicate in a language she didn't understand. They were both unusually calm. "Fine." She said as they stared at her. Angus pressed his nose into her hair his fur brushing her cheek. She pet him absentmindedly. "You're both right I over reacted..." she sighed climbing the beast and headed back to the castle.

…

...

Elinor saw her daughter returning to the castle. Merida had been right. She was too stuck in her ways of dealing with the old-world problems. She sighed deciding to go greet her daughter. Meridas look of surprise was evident as she noticed the queen in the stables.

"Mum?" She questioned.

Elinor smiled softly.

"Maybe I was too quick to jump ahead. You may be right this time." She apologized. Merida gave her a small smile "we both might have over reacted." Merida jumped off Angus and stepped over to Elinor who embraced her daughter her curly hair tickling her nose. Since when had her daughter become such a grown young lady. Things were easier when she was younger, Merida held on to every word the queen uttered but now, she had her own ideas which she readily expressed. Most of which the old queen differed with.

"Let's go inside, I bet Maudie has lunch ready." As the family gathered around the table something felt wrong. Elinor couldn't quite place it. "Where's lunch?" Asked Fergus. She looked down he was right the table was all set except for the food was missing. "I'll check with..." but she didn't get to finish as just then a mass of a dozen men came marching in Fergus drew his sword. "I demand to know who enters the castle unannounced!" He bellowed. Before the men could speak a small womanly voice answered.

"Why my king don't you recognize them? They're the queens guard." Elinor looked and it was Maudie who had answered confused she said, "I have no guard."

Maudie smiled her sweet smile.

"No, you do not. But the young queen of England does. Seize them." Betrayed by her most loyal of servants queen Elinor was too shocked to notice Fergus and Meridas unsuccessful attempt at fighting off the enemy army. She just felt two large rough hands grabbing at her. They were gathered into the corner with nowhere left to run.

...

…

Meridas' mind raced, so, Maudie was a spy. An English spy. Who choose the most opportune moment to strike. When their allies were far away and their most powerful ally was in flux.

Her mother was right.

She felt pale. Then the soldiers grabbed her and using what combat she knew she knocked the man off. She assessed the situation. Her dad had been pinned down by six of the armed guards. Her brothers were each in a different soldier's arms and her mother had two one on each arm and not putting up any fight. This was her chance.

She ran.

"Merida! Warn our allies!" She heard her mother yell as she slid gracefully under the table and out the back door.

"Get her!" Maudie yelled with such force it couldn't have been the mousey Maudie she had known for so long.

Luckily for her she had 19 years of experience sneaking around this castle and she used every one to evade her pursuers. She grabbed her crossbow. She went out the window stabbing an arrow into the stonework to keep from falling. She quickly half climbed half slid to the stables which lay beneath her window. "Angus!" She yelled. But as she neared the bottom, she heard a fearsome roar. "Dragon." She thought "but how?" She jumped on Angus who awaited her below her window barely missing a spray of white-hot flame by inches. She rode into the forest hoping to evade the winged lizard. A tree to her left seemed to be hit by lighting and burst into flames. She evaded steering Angus in a more serpentine path. That's two she counted. The heat of the smoke burned her eyes, but she had to be free. Had to warn someone. Had to get away. Another electric blast pulled them up short and she sought another path. That's three. Unable to see where they were going the ground under them dipped dangerously down and together Angus and Merida tumbled down the steep bank. Merida flung herself from Angus and she splashed into the cool waters of the Loch Ness. She swam up to get her breath in time to see Angus righted and running. A deep purple dragon in pursuit. Merida was relieved. But only slightly. She whistled to Nessie. The dragon came to her splashing happily her friend was swimming with her. Merida placed a calming hand on the creature's long neck. "We have to get out of here girl. We need the boat and we need to go." With unbelievable speed she readied Nessie for the journey not thinking just doing and off to the ocean they went past the bay and into the deep.

...

…

Hiccup was reviewing plans with Gobber for his new fire safety measures. When Fishlegs came up to him. "Uhhh… Hiccup our patrols have spotted something off our boarders. It appears to be headed straight for us." Hiccup jumped at the opportunity.

"Anyone we know?" He asked.

"Nope" Hiccup curiosity peaked.

"I'll check it out. Toothless." Toothless leaped over to his friend and off to the sky they went. Soaring low around their rocks he saw it. Nothing but a small boat moving incredibly fast through the ocean he dived toward it.

As he made out the shape there was only one passenger with bright curly red hair he would recognize anywhere. "Merida!" he called. But she didn't hear him. He maneuvered Toothless closer, so they were moving alongside her boat. Nessie lifted her head slowing to give a pleasant hello roar.

"Hey Nessie, good to see you again." He chuckled. But as he looked to her mistress worry sunk in. She was asleep on the floorboards. "What happened?" He led Nessie to their port and docked the ship. Hiccup collected Merida carrying her with him to his house. Seeing her up close he noticed her dress was in complete tatters. She had twigs and grass in her hair and what he could see of her was cut and bruised. She looked rough. But it filled Hiccup with a multitude of questions. What had caused her harm? What was she doing here? Why was she by herself? Questions only the sleeping princess could answer.

...

Merida felt groggy like her brain was in an unexpected fog. She tried to swallow and instantly regretted it her throat was so dry it burned to use. She took a mental inventory. Slowly moving bits of her body nothing had broken but it was all very very sore. She gingerly sat up. And opened her eyes.

"Merida? Are you ok?" Hiccup asked. She stared unable to focus. Over his shoulder she noticed a strange woman. Could that be his mother?

"Merida?" Hiccup asked again regaining her attention his eyes were wrought with worry and something else she had never seen. She must have looked terrible. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a horse whisper.

"I better not be dreaming" she coughed and tried to swallow. Forgetting that the burning sensation was still there. Her eyes stung. The strange women come over then giving her a glass of water. She drank of it till it was all gone. Feeling more like herself.

"Is Nessie safe?"

Hiccup smiled at her. "You always care more about others than yourself. She's fine. But you on the other hand. What happened?" He asked his concern evident on his well etched features.

"It's a long story."

…

...

"Merida... I'm so sorry" Hiccup said giving his princess a hug. "We will rescue your family." Valka, his mother, had disappeared mid story and suddenly came from around the table letters in hand.

"We will get to that. First, why did your father keep this from you?" Asked Valka reading over the letters she had found in his dads' study. "He knew I wouldn't approve." Hiccup said stiffening.

"Because Of Drago." Hiccup trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Merida pried.

"I tried to reason with him because fighting is not the answer. But he used that weakness against me, and my father paid the price."

"Hiccup it wasn't your fault..." Valka started.

"But wasn't it? I'm in charge of everyone that's what being the chief is so I'm responsible for his death me and me alone!" He sighed lowering his voice to a more normal level "I thought it would work..." he trailed off staring out the little window.

"One problem at a time.." Merida chimed "the fact is it didn't happen and now the English have dragons and have taken my family." She sighed noting how Hiccup had suddenly gone far away.

"Communication does work." Merida comforted placing her hands on his shoulder. "You owe my people nothing. My parents deal was with your father. Not with you."

"But had I known I could have saved you from this mess" he said defeated.

"I can handle myself, but it's going to take more than me to save my family, and our kingdom." He sighed. Thoughts churned in his head round and round.

"I will help you... I- I just need some time to process this." He said limping out the door and into the air.

"Don't worry he will help you." Valka said.

"I know he will of that I'm certain it's the cost he can't bear." Merida said sounding much older than her years.

…

...

Valka took Merida to be outfitted into some of Astrid's clothes. Clothes that were considerably less tattered than her dress. Astrid gladly helped her into a blue green shirt, with shoulder plates, a brown spiky skirt with something Astrid called black leggings. They didn't have the same shoe size, so Merida kept her tall brown boots. She felt like a whole new person in the Viking regalia. Perhaps that was the secret to the Viking toughness?

"You look great" Astrid said. Merida smiled.

"Thank you, Astrid,"

"You and Hiccup work well together." Astrid said suddenly. "He's actually really happy you're here. I haven't seen him like that since his dad d..." but she didn't finish. Merida took her hand out of instinct

"I'm glad I could provide some sort of comfort." She said softly. What she couldn't have known is the burden Astrid had felt up until then. Hiccup had taken their breakup exceptionally hard. But ever since Merida she was almost his trusty friend again.

"Hiccups probably on the cliff overlooking the village he goes there a lot to escape. If ya need a dragon I can lend ya Stormfly." Astrid said brightening.

"Thanks, but I think I'll just climb" Merida laughed "I wouldn't wanna separate you." Astrid laughed, Merida certainly wasn't what she thought a princess might be.

"Fine if you wanna climb let's do something with your hair."

Merida found Hiccup sitting on the edge of his cliff drawing on a scrap of paper. He didn't seem to notice her as she hoisted herself up the sheer cliff face. So, she peered over his shoulder silently he was sketching an island. It was lush and remote. Written over the top was Bruadar.

"It's Gaelic for dream you know." She said sitting herself down next to him. He jumped. "Merida, how did you get up here?" He asked.

"Climbed" She said dismissively pushing a stray strand of hair that had escaped from its braid behind her ear. She would need Astrid to teach her how to do this kind of braid later. Hiccup stared at her. She could feel the intensity of it. Just as she had once done seeing him in highland gear. It's a bit jarring. She smirked at him not quite sure if he liked her new look. He blushed and looked down at his map.

"What's Gaelic?" He finally asked.

"Gaelic is the language the Scotts use in times of war for barking orders to the troops so that enemy's, if they be close, don't know what we are planning. My mother forced me learn." She sighed. "I shouldn't have come here I should have headed straight for lord Macintosh's manner." She shook her head. She had been a fool. Macintosh was closer and could have responded with force. But maybe not against the dragons. However, he was on the opposite isle and should have seen the English ships. She could have gone to any of the lords. But Maudi knew them too. How many spies were in her kingdom disguised as cooks or maids? She heard Hiccup snort at the mention of the flamboyant clansman.

"I've waisted a day, but the truth is I didn't know who I could trust." She huffed. He looked up at her then lightening the mood he smirked at her.

"Could you imagine pretty boy fighting a dragon?" He laughed then startling Merida but she too joined in allowing herself a good belly laugh since this all started.

"I will help you but, we need to know what we are up against." Hiccup said sobering.

"Agreed." She said. "The English waters are heavily protected, but they have left themselves vulnerable to an air strike." Merida said slinging the cross bow he had given her on her back.

"We have some experience with that." He smiled. "Let's rally the dragon riders."

Together they mounted Toothless and flew down to the Great hall where the riders no doubt were. Merida took a deep breath before entering the hall. She needed their help. Hiccup strolled in trying to yell over the noise for his people. He unsuccessfully got no ones attention.

"Hello, Chief here." He whined.

He sighed deeply. The lines of frustration deepening on his brow.

Merida followed in her mother's footsteps righting herself and did exactly as the queen would have done. She strode slowly but purposefully through the front of the hall where Hiccup stood. Silencing the crowd of lunch eaters. She turned expectedly to the many Vikings.

"People of Berk it is under distressing times that I, Merida princess of the Scotts call on your assistance. Specifically of your dragon riders. I do not wish to endanger more lives than necessary. Riders if you are willing please join Chief Hiccup and I in the map room. All others resume your feast and be marry." She said smiling brightly.

Some cheered.

Hiccup stared dumb founded at her ability to take charge just by being present. Not even Valka had that sort of presence. She gave him a sly wink as she went to the adjoining room where the maps lay. He shrugged maybe some mysteries were best kept that way.

…

...

Drawing out their approach with the other Riders, Hiccup had to admit they were closer to English territory than Dunbrough. A sobering and mildly fearful thought. No, he realized they were only closer if they were flying it would take much longer on the water to get to England than his red heads home due to the protective nature of their cliffs. Eret son of Eret was familiar with the ride.

"I remember my father traded some of our trapped dragons with them when I was still small, but they double crossed us, and we ceased our negotiations with them." Erit paused reflecting on his memory. "Hiccup be careful of the English they are nothing more than power hungry thugs masquerading as aristocrats."

Hiccup set his jaw "This is a stealth mission to Dunbrough we get in rescue your family and then get out. But I'm not taking any chances. Merida, Astrid, Valka and I will take the castle. Ruffnut, Tuffnut you two are look out on the waterfront. Fishlegs assess the dragons from the forest here. Snotlout and Eret you will act as a distraction in case we need it. Everyone understand their positions?" There was much nodding around the table.

"Alright Merida it's your show now." Hiccup said to her softly.

She breathed deep unrolling the layout of the castle she had drawn. "All right there are lots of places to hide..." Hiccup watched smiling to himself as she informed the group of her home in that thick Scottish accent he found so endearing. Looking around the table the others responded to her much better than they had him. Asking her questions about defense systems and hidden passageways that mined the castle. She was a natural at battle strategy and wondered if that was one of the subjects her father had stressed in her teaching. It was one his father had stressed. He smiled remembering, Rule number 1: don't start a battle you can't win. Hiccup knew they could win but the rule never said anything about what you might lose in the process. "_Mu tha thu airson a bhith buan, na teid eadar an té ruadh agus a' chreag._" Merida cheered looking at Hiccup.

He smiled "uhhh... yeah what she said. We leave at dusk"

...

…

Nessie had been a surprise to a lot of the inhabitants of the isle since Merida had shown up on their shores. She drew much attention from the Vikings. Most were enamored by the idea of a trained water dragon and its rider. Hiccup had told them the stories of the great Loch Ness Monster but now that they were seeing her they didn't quite understand how something so beautiful could be so dangerous. They had seen scauldrens of course but never thought they were capable of being trained. Merida visited Nessie before they were to leave. A crowd had formed. Merida answered any questions the locals had about her and she demonstrated for them their unique set up. As the sun began to dip she had a job to do. Nessie was going to be stationed in the water way with the twins just in case trouble were to strike. But Merida would be riding on Toothless. She told Nessie the plan who probably only half understood. Toothless landed gracefully next to her on the dock. She scratched him appreciatively.

"No love for his rider?" Hiccup joked.

"Get down here and maybe" she said giving him a wicked grin. Hiccup hopped down and set next to the Scottish princess.

"You look more Viking than I do. Especially with that crossbow" Hiccup said nervously. "Thanks Astrid's really sweet to let me borrow her things."

Hiccup chuckled uncomfortably he didn't really wanna talk about Astrid. He changed subjects. "Nessie looks healthy, my people seem to really like her too."

Merida nodded "She's unique for sure. Tho I don't think she understands the plan." Merida giggled. "It's alright we got Toothless, help us out bud?" Toothless conveyed the plan to her. Nessie frowned if dragons could frown unhappy obviously with the absence of her rider. But Nessie couldn't disobey the alpha she would follow them to her spot in the channel and stay put while the rest of the group went on.

Sitting so near to each other they could feel the heat between the two of them. "Merida I'm so sorry I can't imagine what you've been though." Hiccup said grabbing her hand. She smiled softly drawing circles with her thumb on his skin "nor I you." They met each other's eyes and without speaking leaned in for a brief kiss. Toothless snorted ending the moment. Hiccup groaned. Merida giggled but stood suddenly noting the last rays of sunlight dipping below the horizon. "Come, we have a rescue to start."

...

…

Flying with Hiccup had its perks Merida reminded herself. For one she didn't have to hold her breath. For another she got to hold on to Hiccup, you know for safety. "Hey what was that Gaelic thing you said earlier?" He asked glancing over his shoulder. "It's an old battle saying. Roughly translated it's "if you wish to live long, don't die." She giggled. He raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged against him "it's better in Gaelic."

"There!" She shouted suddenly as they neared the dark castle. "Hold on" He said. They dived. Merida jumped from toothless and crashed into one of the English guards in her lookout tower. Astrid took out the other the dragons landed on the roof silently.

"Ok it's clear."

...

…

Out in the channel the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut sat on their two headed dragon Barf and Belch surveying the sea. "Hey sis remind what we are doing again?" He asked. Ruff groaned "We are keeping a look out for weird things." "Oh that's a weird thing? Oh wait no it's not it's just a ship!" They laughed. "Yeah Nessie's weirder than that. Look at her splashing around" they laughed at the trained scauldron. That is until the dragon shot boiling hot water at the ship. "Hey Ruff I'm gonna guess that's not a friendly." Tuff said. The ship shot out harpoons causing Nessie to cry out. "Hey! No one touches our sea monster like that! Dive!"

...

…

Fishlegs and his Groncle Meatlug touched down in the forest stealth missions weren't their favorites. A Groncle's strength was in their numbers. He found a patch of nice grass for them but had to work their way to the castle on foot. Slowly they trekked on. They had reached the break in the trees where it opened to the stables just as Merida had said. Only there weren't horses in the stables. "Oh my gods. We need to warn Hiccup."

...

…

Merida crept through the halls and hidden passageways Hiccup and Astrid following close behind wishing she could have had time to show them her home the way it deserved. But this wasn't the time. They were coming up to the great hall the nexus of the whole castle. There was no way to the dungeons without going through here. She prayed it was empty. To her surprise it mostly was. There were two men stationed there. She readied her bow. Lining them up she could do it in one shot. Hiccup stopped her. Instead he threw a canister of zippkeback gas (no doubt from the two headed dragon barf and belch) which made the men pass out where they were. She led the group through the hall and down into the kitchen. Ducking into the passageway behind her family tapestry that led to the dungeons.

...

…

Hiccup thought he knew his way through the little passageways he could tell they were underground and in a part of the castle he hadn't been in. They popped out of the passageway. Jumping from a table to the dungeon level. Once they were all down, they split up. Searching for the royal family. Hiccup was first he found the triplets. He called over Astrid who was much better at lock picking than he. "Mom!" Merida cried. She worked on the lock. "Where's the king?" Hiccup whispered. "Here." He heard not too far off. Hiccup ran over to the prison cell. Lighting his sword with a mighty blow he unlatched it. Fergus stepped out into the light. "Hiccup! Chief Hiccup I think now. Thank you, my boy." He said placing a hand on the young man. Hiccup smiled. "Err right follow us." He began walking the way they had come when he heard a soft neigh. He froze. Looking at Merida pleading she drop it. But her face was resilient. "Hiccup stick to the plan. I'll meet you once I'm done." He tried to protest but Astrid swooped in. "She's got this. Let's go."

...

…

Merida heard a familiar neigh. Angus was in distress. She couldn't just leave him. She had to rescue him too it was only right. Knowing they didn't have long till they were found she told Hiccup to continue and she would figure out her own way. She ran toward the sound stopping suddenly as she saw a pair of guards rounding the corner. Thinking quickly, she jumped into a dimly lit cell one that had just held her mother. She could hear them talking. One of them banged against Angus's cage.

"That's enough out of you, You filthy animal." Said one. The other pulled him back he looked older and taller. His hair was greased back, and he had a broken nose. Merida recognized him as the one she had kicked off her.

"Easy Ed. It's just a dumb horse." The one called Ed was very obviously strong. The man's muscles had muscles. He looked fierce and scary except for his blue eyes that might have softened his features if he wasn't permanently scowling.

"I can't wait till our reinforcements arrive tomorrow. Then we can get off this graveyard shift and take over the last clan. You recon they are bringing us more dragons?" Asked Ed.

"Duhknow I expected the Scotts to put up more of a fight. Maybe the next clan is the warrior clan."

"Maybe they are biding their time they know the princess has gone." Ed sighed.

"That's the real shame I was looking forward to breaking her spirit. But she got away from you." The other man huffed.

"She could have just as easily gotten away from you." Said the older man sharply. They were nearly at her cell now. Any moment they could realize she wasn't the queen. Changing the subject, the man called Ed banged on Merida's cell door.

"Hey Queeny, come on out here show us some love." Merida curled herself into a ball in the shadows. They laughed and kept it their rounds not noticing the gate had opened a little from their force. She waited till they were out of earshot and she ran to her horse. Angus neighed appreciatively.

"I can't believe they trapped you in here. Was someone being a bad boy?" She giggled. She led him out of his cage. The secret passageway wouldn't work for them anymore. Luckily, she knew another way.

...

…

Hiccup led the party back to the roof. He took himself and Elinor. Astrid and Fergus were on the Nadder and his mom had the boys. He was worried about Merida but knew she could handle her own. They took to the sky. Approaching them was Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs? We don't have time for this we need to get them to the Rendezvous." Hiccup sighed. "Hiccup I know but there's something you should know the dragons are chained up in the stables and they have a Skrill." Hiccup stopped.

"I'm sorry but did you say a Skrill?" Astrid asked.

"We have to free them." Hiccup said.

"Mom think you can take two more?" She hesitated. Putting her lips together she made a high whistle. Shortly after Erit son of Erit and Snotlout were there they took the king and queen. They rearranged and off they parties went to their separate destinations. Hiccup landed in Fishlegs' lookout spot together they assessed the English dragons.

There was indeed a Skrill, the purple electric dragon was unmistakable. He was very large and thankfully very much asleep. Next to him was a Timberjack its long razor-sharp wings forming into a teepee around itself. Next to it was a ghostly white Bonenapper whose bone armor made it appear to be the largest in their arsenal. On the other side was the four headed Venus flytrap of dragons who had aptly earned their name the Snap Trapper. Rarely did they fly but very rarely were they out of their rainy forests. And lastly but most terrifyingly was the thunderdrom whose roar was supersonic and if that didn't kill you its rows upon rows of sharp teeth just might. It was all around bad.

"I've never seen these dragons coexist before." Hiccup gasped.

"There is no way we can take on all of that. We have to be stealthy." Tip toeing forward Hiccup silently entered the stables. He almost missed angus and the pile of hay that was always nearby. He approached the first dragon. The Skrill. Sneaking around he unlatched the wooden pen and went in. He went around to the chain. But something was wrong. It wasn't connected to the wall. It was only connected around its neck. It was as if...

"To your stations we are under attack!"

Just then Merida burst through the door on Angus. And shot the man who shouted out of his tower.

He looked back and the Skrill was awake. "Uhhh Toothless!" He yelled. The dragon burst onto the scene shooting at the Skrill distracting it just enough for Hiccup to not get charred into a crisp. He joined his dragon.

"Retreat!" He yelled.

As the dragons burst awake obviously annoyed by the newcomers in their midst. Merida was already ahead of them riding confidently through the forest. "Stromfly spikes!" He heard as Astrid fled from the Bonenappers blast. They took off into the air the Skrill was fast to follow in pursuit. Hiccup and Toothless dived to the right avoiding the lightning blasts from the purple dragon. If only they could make it to the loch, they might just be able to outrun the dragons. He could see Merida down below sending arrow after arrow at branches to fall on top of the Snap Trapper. Thankfully the Thunderdrom wasn't awake. Didn't it hear the commotion? Hiccup dived again narrowly missing his own pursuers attack's. He made for the loch. Barrel rolling through the air. He came into the clearing where the water began, and the forest ended. He flipped toothless firing a warning shot at the Skrill. It stopped just short of the water shooting one last blast at Hiccup before doubling back.

"That was strange. Let's get out of here bud."

...

…

Elinor sighed in relief at the sight of the familiar hall that belonged to Lord Dingwall. As they entered through those great oak doors, she was stunned to see all three lords there.

"Elinor? Fergus? Is that you?" Asked Dingwall.

"Ay." Fergus answered solemnly.

"Lord Macintosh, Lord McGuffin what are you doing here?" Elinor asked. The two gentlemen looked at each other.

"We were over run. A traitor stole command of our lands. English scum." Elinor gasped upon hearing Macintoshes words had they had a Maudi as well?

"Dingwall has been nice enough to take us in. We tried getting a letter to you but never got a reply." McGuffin said.

"We also had a spy take over our castle as well. If it weren't for Merida escaping to Berk we would still be prisoners in our own kingdom." Elinor sympathized.

"Did Stoick rescue you?" Dingwall asked.

"No that would be us." Merida said walking in hand in hand with Hiccup.

"Oh Merida!" Elinor gasped running over to hug her daughter to give a large family hug. "What are you wearing?" Elinor asked. "Never mind that now the English have reinforcements coming into the castle tomorrow." She said "with potentially more dragons." Hiccup took a deep breath.

"And you're sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Ay the guards were talking about it and I overheard them." Merida confirmed.

"They already have a variety of powerful dragons I would hate to see what more we come across." Hiccup said with a look in his eye that had a hint of a plan.

"What are ya thinking Chief Hiccup?" She said emphasizing the word Chief.

"Ay I heard the news, I'm very sorry to hear about Stoicks passing." Fergus nodded patting the young Viking on the back.

"Thank you err, king Fergus."

Suddenly there was a screech that shook the hall. Elinor saw as Merida and Hiccup ran outside to see what was making such a fuss. Elinor and group followed them. A shadow from the night sky seemed to descend into the yard.

"Nessi! You can fly!" Yelled Merida in obvious surprise.

"Well as Scauldrens grow they actually spend more time out of water they are one of the few dragons who can live in both biomes." Supplemented Fishlegs.

"Somethings not right. The twins were supposed to be with her in the channel." Said Hiccup. Nessie landed rather ungracefully sliding across the marsh. Merida approached her dragon giving her a big hug and examined her cuts and bruises.

"Hiccup she was attacked. Must have been those reinforcement ships." Merida gasped pulling a chain free from Nessie's front talon. "Then the English have the twins" a tall Viking lady said. She was similar in age to Elinor if she had to guess. Then it hit her.

"Valka? Is that you?" Elinor asked. "Ay Elinor it is. But that's a story for another time. Hiccup our dragons must rest." Hiccup nodded.

"Lord Dingwall?" The Scott nodded "As we discussed Hiccup your dragons can stay in the stables so long as they don't eat the horses." Said Dingwall. "We appreciate your hospitality. I just hope the twins are alright."

...

…

Ruffnutt awoke. She was sleeping upright so terribly uncomfortable. Must have fallen asleep as a lookout. She shifted. But realized she was tied to someone else. By the snoring she knew it was her twin brother.

"Ughhh why am I always tied to you!" She groaned knocking him in the head with her helmet.

"Huh! what? I was framed?!" Tuffnutt yelled awakening.

"Oh, it's just you." He said.

"Very funny. Could you please untie us now?" He groaned obviously not enjoying the closeness either.

"Tuff you know I would if I could you smell like the back side of a yak." Ruff shot back. "Obviously your nose must be broken the ladies love the smell of yak." He said puffing out his chest.

"The prisoners are awake." Said a gruff guard with a thick English accent.

"Woah do it again!"

"Ya ya ya do that again." The twins pleaded with the guard.

He stepped back. "What?"

The twins burst out laughing "Oh my gods that voice."

"It sounds like your trying to swallow a rock!" Another round of laughter that had the twins falling over in their ropes. The guard coiled back a bit self-conscious.

"I'll have you know there's nothing wrong with my voice." He growled.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that" said tuff wiping a tear from his eye. The guard breathed a deep sigh of frustration.

"Hey dude say something British like 'off your pop' or 'God save the queen' or something" said Ruff.

"No, I don't think I shall. Sorry." At that. Another round of laughter came from the pair "sorry? Did ya hear that Ruff he said sorry! All polite like a schoolboy."

"Oh, I heard it Tuff!" The guard clearly flustered.

"Oh, shut up the pair of you! You are now prisoners of the Royal English Navy and you shall not disrespect the guards in such a manner." He spat.

"Guy if you think this is disrespectful just wait till, we really get started!" The twins cackled.

"God help me."

...


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Hiccup awoke early and took the opportunity to scout out what exactly they were dealing with. Dingwall hall sat at the top of a hill on the northernmost island of the Scottish chain of islands. It was farthest from the mainland and the smallest of the islands, however it was defendable. Invasion could only come from the closest island a 30 minute dragon flight south where lord McGuffin had previously lead his clan. Unlike the plains of Dingwall, McGuffin island was a large stretch of uninterrupted forest. Except it's east coast held the city and McGuffin manor.

From there it was a short flight south to the mainland and king Fergus castle. To the right of it and directly in the trade channel was lord Macintoshes mansion it was highly valuable due to its trade location and raw goods. Hiccup had to hand it to them the English were smart to take them first. Of the three Macintosh mansion was the least guarded. The heaviest remain in the castle.

Hiccup sighed as he saw a brand new ship in the port no doubt it was the reinforcements Merida had warned about. There was no sign of the twins but in his gut hiccup knew they were probably making some poor guard miserable. He rounded and headed back to clan Dingwall. Flying low over the rolling grasslands of the island Hiccup was awed by the strange beauty such open spaces offered. There were plenty of sheep dotting the area around farms of potato's and other crops. He approached the waking village.

Suddenly there was an awful screech that shattered the peace. Hiccup and toothless raced forward sweeping up the large hill the hall sat upon. Merida was on the ground and Nessie was upside down.

"All right, that didn't work. Fishlegs any ideas?" Asked Merida dusting herself off.

"She just needs more confidence. Flying together is a new territory for both of you." Fish legs said scratching his head.

The dragon made a low rumble noise that sounded almost like a laugh as it righted itself. Then noticing Hiccup and Toothless it gave a welcoming growl. Merida and Fishlegs looked up they too smiled a warm welcome.

"Looks like I'm late to the flying lessons." Hiccup said descending to the ground.

"Ya didn't miss much flying. But ya did miss a bit of falling." Merida giggled hoisting herself on to the saddle.

She was still wearing Astrid's clothing but she had let her crazy locks go free from their braid.

"Maybe I can be of some help?" Hiccup said sliding off of Toothless. He walked quickly over to Nessies harness which he adjusted forward on her neck so that it was right behind Nessie's head rather than on the end of her neck and ridge section. "Here try that." Hiccup provided. Maybe it was more like Hookfang and Barf and Belch out of water. It was worth a shot. Merida climbed aboard the dragon holding on tight. With an almost purr like noise the scauldren and her rider were airborne. Toothless and hiccup joined them hovering above the ground.

"How does it feel?" He asked.

"Better. How did you know?" Merida asked.

"I didn't really just a hunch. Let's circle the hall and touch down again." Hiccup directed. Merida nodded and followed the Nightfury.  
...

Merida was flying! Well not just flying but flying on Nessie! The adjusted harness helped her feel more balanced on her dragon and no longer restricted the dragons wing movement. Merida leaned into the turn as she would have on Angus curing to the right around Dingwall hall following Hiccup. They took another turn with just a slight lean Nessie knew exactly where Merida wanted to go. It was almost easier than a horse, almost. Learning to ride Angus had been very challenging. For one Angus was spooked by lots of things. One of which was having a loud little girl on his back. It took her a lot of patience to earn Anguss trust but once she had it he was incredibly loyal. She rounded the last corner and hovered.

"Umm Hiccup?" She questioned feeling a bit foolish.

"What's wrong Merida?" He asked turning to look at her.

"How do I land?" At this Hiccup chuckled.

"You know that's a great question?" He said.

"I haven't much thought about it but I guess you go in slow and Nessie should be able to do the rest. She doesn't wanna fall as much as you do."

Merida bit her lip. Here goes nothing. She steered them to the ground. It was almost to late for her to slow down when suddenly they were making contact with the grass. Merida was flown out of her saddle rolling to a stop. "I don't think that wasn't it." Merida scowled. Hiccup was by her side in an instant.

"Maybe try doing that slower." He said giving her a hand up. "Yeah slow is not my forté."

They had worked to get Nessie rider ready till they were hungry. Hiccup and Merida walked into Dingwall Hall for breakfast where an argument had broken loose.

"I'm sorry but do you see whose castle your in?"

"Ay a dirty one!"

Why you boar headed sheep herder your lucky I don't throw you out!"

Lord on Lord shouting was making the atmosphere very heated with various people taking sides. Hiccup took a sideways glance at Merida. Her fist were clenched, her jaw was set yet her eyes gave hints of being mildly amused. But only mildly. She glanced at him noticing he was staring. She rolled her eyes. He saw her eyes dart around apparently what she was looking for was not there. So she puffed herself up and marched straight toward the arguing men. Hiccup stood flabbergasted as she grabbed Lord Dingwall and Lord Macintoshes ears dragging them to the front of the room. The room went silent as she let them go. There was murmuring between the two men. But with a flash from Merida they held their tongue.

"Lord Macintosh is that anyway to treat your gracious host?" She asked.

"Well..." he started.

"No it isn't." She interrupted without changing her tone.

"Lord Dingwall is that anyway to treat a fellow lord?" Merida scolded. He opened his mouth and closed it. He shook his head no.

"I understand the quarters are close" Merida sympathized "however, we will not be able to fix that problem unless we work together. Let's not do the Englishs work for them. Hiccup have your riders patrol the air. Send Astrid to evaluate the defense around McGuffins manor. Lord Dingwall gather your men and ready the docks. We will need armored ships. Lord Macintosh you and your men gather supplies swords rope anything of use. Lord McGuffin the Vikings need to learn basic Gaelic if we are to battle. Everyone else work on a defensive perimeter should the English attack here next! And Dad" she smiled taking a pause from barking orders. "I need your assistance with a special issue. Does everyone know what they are to do?"

There were lots of murmurs through the crowd.  
"She's a natural." Came Valkas voice.

Hiccup jumped unaware his mother had snuck up so close to him while he was entranced by Merida. He really shouldn't let her pull his focus he reprimand himself.

"She's something." Agreed Hiccup.

"Excellent report your progress at sundown." Merida finished.

Then she stepped back into the crowd. There was a buzz of activity but in it all Hiccup saw Merida saunter over to a table grab an apple and take a big bite. He joined her. Followed closely by her father.

"What do you need of me Merida?" He asked.

"The network of the king." She said swallowing. "See If our spies can find two blonde twins, where they are being held and what has become of them."

Hiccups eyes widened. "Sir Ruffnutt and Tuffnutt are great vikings and rather ridiculous sometimes but, I would like to get them back in one piece." Hiccup added. Fergus nodded looking at Hiccup with knowing eyes.

"I'll see what I can do."  
...

"Do you think this was the queens?" Ruffnut asked. "I mean how cool would it be if I was in the same cell as a queen? I deserve the royal treatment!"

"Ugh the only royal thing you are is a royal pain." Replied Tuffnut. "Honestly they put us in here together just to torture me." He sighed.

"Do you two ever shut up?" Asked the guard named Ed.  
"Only when we are eating!"

"Is that why mom was constantly cooking?"  
"I thought she did it because she wanted us to grow?!"

"Yeah mom!"  
"Oy!" Inturupted the guard. "I don't care. If I get you food will ya give it a rest?"  
The twins looked at each other then nodded fervently.

"Great. Be right back."

Elinor watched on proud of her daughter from the balcony above the hall. She had truly blossomed into quite the capable women. She would make a good Queen. Elinor and lady Dingwall finished picking up the last bit of the breakfast items before heading downstairs. Elinor left Lady Dingwall to starting the preparations for lunch and dinner, they had quite an unexpected lot to feed. She headed out to see her daughter and tell her how proud she was. But as she found her and Hiccup talking to Fergus they looked worried. Fergus left the pair. She looked as they two exchanged a warm look. Hiccup opened his mouth. Elinor braced herslef could this be it? Could this be the moment where her daughter was no longer hers alone but a queen in her own right? Was it a proposal? She held her breath hoping for something to happen.

Only to be relieved when Hiccup said "I need to get some riders in the air the other half will meet lord Macguffin per your request." She nodded and off he went. Elinor was surprised by how relieved she was. But she couldn't think about that right now.

"Merida" she called. Her daughter whipped around a smile forming on her face.

"I'm so proud of you for not only settling that argument but getting them to all work together again." Merida ran over to her then and gave her a hug.

"I was actually hoping you would do it but I couldn't find you." She giggled.

"I've been assisting lady Dingwall with feeding all the men. I fear we will be out of food come tomorrow." Shared Elinor.

"I can go hunting if you need." Offered Merida.

"No not this time. We will make due bartering with the farmers. You need to be here to answer the hard questions that are no doubt going to come." Elinor kissed Meridas forehead. Turned and left back toward the kitchens.  
...

Right. Hard questions. Like what exactly is her strategy? How are they gonna win back the castle? Does every English strong hold have dragons?

Too many questions with not enough answers. Merida pushed away those thoughts, she could only do the next thing. The men had eaten, so should the dragons. She got a bucket of all types of scrap meats and things and took them to the barn where the dragons were currently residing.

The day went by quickly with Merida being pulled here and there answering questions and making decisions. She had hardly noticed the time pass till the sun was setting. She, the Lords, the King and Chief Hiccup gathered together in a side room so that they could plan the course of attack. Hiccup stood next to her giving her a small smile.

"Report." Said king Fergus suddenly.  
Hiccup cleared his throat and started off their meeting. "The defenses around McGuffin manor have remained the same archers up top, ground patrols, standard stuff. There are no sign of dragons on that island except the castle. The castle received their reinforcements. Astrid saw them gearing up again no doubt headed here, the last in the chain."

There were nods but mostly defining silence.  
"Dingwall?" Fergus said turning to the shortest of the Lords.

"We have a total of three ships that are armed and ready. My men are working on beefing up the larger fishing vessels with those… we might have half a dozen. It's hardly enough to defend let alone attack. But our warriors in a dingy won't do."

"Macintosh?"

"We have plenty of sheep. Swords are on the light side." He sighed rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What of arrows and ballistas?" asked Fergus kindly.  
"We are making more. Smelting down things of lesser value. Thanks to that Viking lad… "

"Fishlegs." Hiccup supplemented.

"Right. Fishlegs and his dragon. As of right now 5 of the 6 boats are armed properly."  
The king grunted in response. "Maguffin?"

"Hiccup and his clan know the basics of Galec. Our sons have devised a defensive perimeter around Dingwall isle should the English Come close. Complete with trebuchets, long range bows and short range surprises." Said the Lord

"Excellent. We have had quite the day. Tell your men to rest up, for tomorrow we take back Maguffin manor." Said Fergus  
There were many nods and even a small cheer.

Merida jumped in then. "We are gonna need a plan, we can't leave Dingwall unprotected should we be outflanked."

They were quite again seeing who would be the first to think of something.  
Merida saw the spark in Hiccups eyes as he often got when he had just mastered a plan. "I think I have an idea..."  
...

Ruffnut and Tuffnut had been good to the guards all day at least they thought they had been. In actuality they were eating the kitchen out of its resources to keep them quite. They had been untied from each other so as to feast properly. Once they had eaten more than their fill they had taken to being quite amiable prisoners.

"That last plate of bangers and mash really put me over the top. I'm stuffed." Moaned ruffnut. A bird perched atop their tiny cell window and tweeted a response.

"Hey that's not a nice thing to say to a lady!" Yelled Tuffnut to the bird.

"What? What's he sayin?" Ruff asked jumping to her feet. The bird tweeted a melancholy note to which tuff jumped up.

"You watch that tone mister! I won't hesitate to eat you!" Tuff shouted. The bird continued his song.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Tuff lunged for the bird only being held back by his sister.

"I'll show you, you worthless song singer."

"Tuff calm down, he's not worth it." Ruff tried to reason with her twin brother wrestling him to the floor. He got the slip on her and managed to crawl out of her grasp. Jumping to the window "you mock me with freedom!" He yelled as the bird obviously startled flew away.

"Great. just great. You made me work up an appetite bro!" Ruff groaned.

"Blame it on that cocky bird sis. He started it."

As they were shouting two other guards had come to relieve the guard named Tim and the older guard. The pair exchanged looks of relief and dread.

"I have never been so happy for a shift change." Said the older guard. "Enjoy this lot. While I enjoy the next invasion."  
...

It was the middle of the night when the battle cry sounded. Figures, Merida thought they had found the English spy so they needed another form of surprise. Her family was all staying in one room. Merida locked eyes with her dad and they both jumped into action.

"Elinor take the boys to the basement like we planned." King Furgus ordered. "Merida come." He said waving her to continue but she was already in motion.

Somewhere in Dingwall hall someone shouted "were under attack!" "To your stations!" Merida ran outside where the dragon riders were all clambering to their dragons.

"Astrid! Break it down." Yelled Hiccup. She must have been the one who sounded the alarm Merida thought.

"Six ships in the channel, no dragons, all ballista fire so far, oh and Hiccup they have dragon root arrows." The Female Viking shouted from the back of her dragon taking off into the air. The rest of the squadron mounted up and took off. Merida hesitantly took Nessie to the air giving her a reassuring pat. Hoping and praying their practice would be enough.

"We stick to the plan, just don't get hit!" Hiccup yelled. Hiccup took point with Astrid and Snotlout flanking. Merida took the twins usual position in Snotlouts drift across from Fishlegs. How weird to be flying her own dragon. She smiled and in a team at that.

"Alright Nessie lets do this." She said softly.  
...

Each Lord took to a ship and pushed into the channel. Their sons taking the defense from the castle under the command of Valka who in truth was the only one they listened too. Erit son of Erit flanked the castle ready to deplore the many traps they had created at Hiccups direction. The twins would have been proud.

The English ships were massive in comparison to those in Dingwalls mixed arsenal. They were a faster and well armed armada. But they were in new waters. The first flaming ballista was thrown from the leading ship. Thankfully, it missed the Kings ship as it was just out of range. "Ardchully Aboo!" yelled King Fergus the other ships joined into his battle cry letting out their thirst for victory and the long night began.

Hiccup and his riders split taking the ships in pairs. Hiccup took to disabling the ballistas of all the ships. Astrid and Snotlout took on the biggest ship in their fleet which rode in the wake of the lead ship. The dragons rained fire upon the sails. Many of the soldiers trying to fire their dragon root arrows at the pair. Astrid maneuvering agility saving her from a wave. Snotlout was not so lucky. His dragon was hit in the tail.

"Hookfang!" He spun out of control landing on the ship. He was out cold. Snotlout dived off the dragon pulled his sword trying to defend his friend.

Merida and Fishlegs took the last one in the armada that had trailed behind the others no doubt ready to retreat should the battle turn out of their favor. Merida dived into the cold water with Nessie using Fishlegs as a diversion. The arrows had no effect on meatlugs hard exterior. Merida and Nessie collided with the ship blowing a hole in the hull diving beneath it and back into the air away from the ship. She sunk slowly to the bottom of the channel only a few row boats dispersing from the war ship. "One down!"

King Fergus ship was locked in combat with the lead ship. She was taking heavy casualties. But resisted the fight. Fergus flew across to the other ship and the bear king took up arms against them.

Lord Macintosh took on its flanking ship with the help of lord Dingwall. They surrounded it and riddled it with arrows spears and fire. Hookfang was still lounging on the ship unable to move. Snotlout protected his dragon together the ship was theirs!  
Hiccup dived at the 4th and 5th ship destroying their long range weapons.

Then the 3rd ship who had little issue maneuvering past Maguffin made it to the shores and the ground invasion began.

"Ready. Aim. Fire!" Yelled Valka her dragon cloud jumper lit the rocks a flame as they flew from the balistas making large craters in the English advancement. Dozens of men ran up the beach trying to make their queen proud.

"Again!" Yelled Valka sending another rain of fire. This time however they shot to far behind the advancing men.

"Archers at the ready!" Valka yelled climbing on to her dragon Cloud Jumper

"Fire!" A massive wave of arrows flew through the air hitting many of the incoming men. Leaving only a few stragglers now.

"Again!"  
Merida dived deep again successfully sinking boat number 5. Continuing in the water she charged boat number 4 sinking it with the help of Meatlug the last of the ships. They had stopped the assault.

Hiccup flew down to Snotlout who now drove the massive vehicle to the docks.

"Round up the survivors." Hiccup said.

"Way ahead of you Hiccup. They are in the brig." Hiccup nodded and headed to the lead ship now controlled by King Fergus.

"Hiccup! Get those row boats to our shores." He yelled at the boy. Hiccup and the dragon riders grabbed the survivors in their dingies and brought them to shore. Valka and the royal sons took charge of the effort of getting the survivors in cuffs and escorted to the holding cells.  
Merida breathed a sigh of relief. They had held Dingwall Hall.

"Leaders! I'm looking for high ranks. Captains come forward!" Yelled Fergus. Two men stood up judging by their uniforms they were captains of the lead 2 vessels. The first had slick black hair and a prominately large nose. The second had mostly white hair with hits of red throughout his rather bushy beard. The guards grabbed them and took them to the map room where the Lords and Hiccup were gathered.

"And here I thought Stoicks son couldn't deliver." Said man with the big nose. Hiccups nostrils flared but he did nothing other than raise an eyebrow at the man.

"What were your orders?" Asked Fergus.

"Take the island." Said the elder captain.

"And then?" Fergus pressed. The men didn't answer.

"What message are you to send back?!" Pressed Lord Macintosh. Again they didn't answer. Fergus sighed.

"Maguffin." And the big blond lord smacked the younger one square in the jaw with his bat. He spat out blood.

"What message?" Again nothing and again they hit him. The dark hair one let out a cry worse than the first his nose gushing blood down his face it was no doubt broken.

"What message?" Again no answer and right as Maguffin was going to swing. Hiccup jumped in.

"Wait this isn't right!"

"So the kid speaks?" Said the elder.

"Hiccup now isn't the time." Growled Fergus.

"There is a better way." Insisted Hiccup.

"We are doing things my way." The King glared.

"No offense King but your way isn't working." Hiccup continued to challenge. "Give me just one and if I can't get the answers we go back to your way." Hiccup pleaded.

"Fine. Get this one back to his cell." Fergus said nodding to the one with the broken nose.

"Shackle him. Let's see what ya got hiccup." Fergus ordered. Hiccup bowed and took the man outside where Toothless lay. The man stiffened at the sight of the Nightfury.

"Toothless I have a friend for you. This is captain... uh... what's your name?" Hiccup said turning to the man.

"It's John." He said his voice faint.

"We need his help and he is refusing to play with us." Hiccup cooed to the dragon. He climbed aboard then.

"Help me out bud?" Toothless quickly snatched the captain in his claws and they took off into the air. The man screamed all the way up.

"What do we send to your superiors so they think you've succeeded?" Hiccup asked flying higher with the man.

"Put me down this instant!" He yelled.

"That's a bad choice of words. Toothless, release." Hiccup said calmly and he did. The captain fell through the cloud layer yelling as he fell. "Alright bud lets fetch him." Together they dove meeting the man in his midair flight.

"Will you cooperate now please?" Said hiccup.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know!" The captain yelled.

Toothless grabbed him from the air. And slowly they returned to the great hall. They touched down. Hiccup jumped off his dragon that in truth was having way to much fun messing with the captain.

"Alright tell them what you told me." Hiccup said to the waiting Lords.

"We are to send a message before sunrise that states we have secured the island, and God save the Queen." He finished. Toothless licked the captains face and pushed him back to the pack. Hiccup grabbed him.

"Great job Hiccup!" The King pat him on the shoulder

"Put the good Captain back in the hold and send out the letter." The King ordered. The group dispersed. Hiccup followed the Captain and his Scottish guard. "One last question: what have you done with my dragon riders?" Hiccup asked. At this the man seemed surprised "I don't know. My battalion doesn't have any prisoners." Hiccup sighed knowing his words were probably true. They had come from Maguffin manor not the castle. He trotted himself back up to the main room where the king was gathering his troops readying everyone for the next attack.

"Everyone take a rest, but don't take to long for I want everyone ready to attack their isle at sunrise when the fog is heaviest. Come the marrow, we take back our land!"  
...


End file.
